


Ranger One

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Delenn dies in the Starfire and Marcus suddenly finds Rathenn wants him as the new Ranger One. Tricking Neroon in to being Marcus' aide, Rathenn puts all pieces into position and lets destiny take its course. Rated R.





	Ranger One

Ranger One

“Valen said, "Will you follow me into fire?" Delenn fearlessly stood in the blaze of light. “Will you?” Her voice was steady, but the force that battered her body was hard to ignore. The Starfire was beginning to burn through her skin. 

Marcus still wondered how he had ended up here. Only days ago he had been stationed at Babylon 5, but then Delenn had decided to leave for Minbar to help settle the civil war. He had offered to accompany her and although she had objected at first, she had given in later. Now all stood entranced by the growing Starfire that surrounded her. 

Looking over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Neroon's expression. The warrior looked torn between his loyalty for his caste leader and his growing admiration for Delenn. Neroon was restless, maybe even nervous. His hands opened and closed convulsively. Marcus perfectly understood what Neroon was going through; he felt helpless as well. 

Delenn raised her hand in a parting gesture, saying goodbye to Lennier and her loved ones; fully willing to die for her people. “You do not follow, Shakiri?” Shakiri met her glare head-on, still challenging her in spite of his obvious cowardice. Delenn pushed harder. “Does the warrior caste concede leadership?”

“This proves nothing!” Shakiri grew angry. His caste expected him to act, to accept the challenge, but he wasn't prepared to die for them!

“Our entire world is watching, Shakiri,” Delenn said vehemently. “If you believe so much in your caste, step in to the circle and die for them. Or is it easier to kill my caste and send others out to die for you?” 

The ceiling opened and the beam of light grew stronger, enveloping Delenn in burning Starfire.

“This is madness!” Shakiri moved away from the Starfire, feeling its burning heat.

Neroon felt disappointed, seeing his caste leader act in such a cowardly manner. In spite of his recent doubts, he had always deemed Shakiri an honorable warrior. Now Shakiri wasn’t only failing his caste, but he even deserted his warrior codes. 

“You said that a warrior does not fear death, Shakiri.” 

Shakiri looked shocked.

“You said it is only one of two consequences, neither valued or feared above the other. Death is merely a release of our obligations.” Shakiri’s eyes sparked with anger and Neroon realized that the warrior caste leader felt cornered. “Why then are you afraid, Shakiri? Have you put your own importance above that of our people?” 

The crowd reacted to Neroon's mocking tone and a soft, approving murmur swept through the temple.

Marcus kept a close eye on Delenn who trembled beneath the pressure of the Starfire, but remained standing proudly. His hands were tied; this was Minbari territory. As a human, he wasn't allowed to interfere, but privately he decided to pull Delenn away from the Starfire, should the pressure become too much. He was a Ranger! He couldn't let her die and would gladly die in her place.

Shakiri realized that his caste expected him to follow Delenn into the Starfire, but was reluctant to die for his people. In an effort to distract their attention, he focused on Neroon. “Do you take their side?” 

“I speak for my people!” Neroon hissed in return. “And who do you speak for and what are you willing to do? They are waiting for your answer!” He looked up at the assembled Minbari who had fallen silent.

Shakiri studied their facial expressions and cursed Neroon for forcing him in to this situation. Reluctantly, he entered the crushing light and almost crumbled under its brutal strength. 

Delenn’s skin had already turned red because of the exposure to the Starfire. 

“Delenn, we can walk out together, share the power… No one will speak against us.”

“No.” Delenn grew silent. 

“There are other ways!” Shakiri was unable to withstand the Starfire much longer; it was crushing his bones.

“You should have thought of them before! Before you tore our people apart!”

Marcus prepared himself to interfere. Delenn looked like she was about to lose consciousness from the crushing pressure. Moving closer to the Starfire, he cast a glance at Neroon, who seemed thoughtful as well. It was odd, but since they had fought in Downbelow, he felt a grudging respect for the Minbari warrior. Had their situation been different, they might have become friends.

Neroon growled softly. Delenn was still inside the circle and her body was already paying the toll; the Starfire wasn’t fully operative yet and it would increase in strength until it reached its maximum capacity.

Shakiri doubled over under the force of the Starfire as the ceiling opened farther. Unable to carry on, he dove out of the circle and dropped to his knees, his clothes almost on fire. His guards immediately appeared to see to his needs. But by leaving the circle his caste had lost the right to lead their people and he looked up at Delenn’s serene face. She almost seemed immune to the Starfire, raising her arms, welcoming fully the deadly force now descending on her.

Lennier's heart contracted in pain. He couldn't let her die, not for the cause, not for her people. He loved her too much and couldn't envision life without her. He would pull her out of the circle and take her place. He was religious caste as well! Their caste would still win!

Neroon, a warrior at heart, understood the sacrifice Delenn was about to make and respected her decision even though it wasn't her place to make it. The Starfire should take Shakiri's life, not Delenn's. 

Lennier couldn’t take his eyes off of Delenn’s form. Please Valen, do not let her die, not like this!

Marcus got ready to make his move. He would ensure Delenn's safety and if necessary take her place if no one else did. She had to survive, had to lead the Minbari and Rangers to a new beginning. They couldn't lose her!

Delenn collapsed on to the stone floor. The ceiling opened completely and a humming sound accompanied the death ray. 

Marcus allowed himself one last glance at the bystanders. Lennier seemed frozen, seeing Delenn succumb to the Starfire and Shakiri appeared shell shocked, realizing that Delenn refused to leave the circle. In the end, he stared at Neroon, whose hands had turned into claws. It was time to make his move. 

Neroon barely refrained from uttering a shocked growl, seeing Marcus dive in to the circle. The Ranger gently placed his hands beneath Delenn's back and legs and began to lift her. Realizing Marcus' intention, he wavered. Marcus was human; this was sacrilege!

"Lennier!" 

Marcus lifted Delenn and was about to hand her to Lennier when the Starfire buzzed with power. His eyes widened, realizing he had hesitated for too long, acted too late. Shocked, he crumbled as the Starfire invaded his being. He struggled for breath and looked away as Delenn's body turned in to liquid fire. He released a choked scream as the body in his arms burned to cinder. Marcus’ vision went dark and he collapsed in the center of the circle. 

"Oh, Valen, no..." Lennier's heart broke into tiny pieces when the Starfire consumed the woman he loved. Not even ashes remained to remind him she had ever existed. Sagging against the wall, he fought back his tears. He would grieve for her later, in privacy. Delenn was no more, had died in the Starfire! His reason to live had disappeared with her. 

Equally shocked, Neroon closed his eyes as the Starfire erupted with fire one last time before fading completely. 

Opening them again, he stared at the circle. Nothing remained from Delenn, not even a piece of cloth. She had died for her caste, her people, and by doing so, she had ensured a future of peace and balance. 

Neroon's eyes widened, seeing the miserable form curled up in fetal position. Inside the circle was Marcus. Acting instinctively, he charged forward. He didn't even know if the Ranger was dead or alive! His first priority was to find out what state the human was in!

Looking about, Neroon realized that he couldn't count on Lennier. The young aide was in obvious shock, but fortunately other members of Delenn's crew were jolted in to action. One of them was a healer who took charge and Neroon quickly stepped aside to let the elderly Minbari assess the damage done to Marcus. 

"We need to take him to the White Star's medical facility," said Cakmandi, the Minbari healer. 

Neroon ignored Shakiri, who was trying to convince his men to leave, and ordered two of his personal guards to help Cakmandi to transfer Marcus to the White Star. When they rolled Marcus on to his back, Neroon froze. Part of Marcus' face was covered by severe burns. The right side of the Ranger's face was covered with blisters and he didn't dare guess what the additional damage was to Marcus' body. "Take good care of him." Marcus had acted like an honorable warrior, trying to remove Delenn from danger and wanting to take her place himself. 

"Neroon! We are leaving!" Shakiri, defeated and angry, marched toward the exit. He had lost and the Religious caste would reign supreme during the following cycles. 

Torn, Neroon looked at Marcus' battered form. His face contorted in sympathy, the smell of burned flesh was appalling. Bound to follow his caste leader, Neroon stepped away from the Ranger. Turning toward Cakmandi, he asked the healer to keep him informed of Marcus' condition. After Cakmandi promised to keep him updated, Neroon turned and followed Shakiri outside. 

He would have preferred to stay and make sure his former opponent was taken care of, but his place was with his caste, not with a human, no matter how much he was beginning to admire Marcus Cole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should continue to keep him in a coma," Cakmandi suggested. "If we let him regain consciousness he will be in an immense pain." 

Lennier forced himself to function, to reply. He didn't even have Delenn's body to take home! "We will return to Babylon 5 where Doctor Franklin can take care of him." Although Minbari healers held a vast knowledge of the human body, Doctor Franklin would know how to treat Marcus' burns best. 

"What about the Ranger training facility at Tuzanor?" Cakmandi studied his patient's readings, which weren't particularly encouraging. 

Lennier shook his head. "Marcus is the station Ranger. De... Delenn would want him to return there." Speaking her name caused him almost physical pain. Lennier turned to one of the crewmembers. "What is our estimated time of arrival?"

"Five hours."

"I will inform Doctor Franklin," said Lennier, not looking forward to this task, but telling Captain Sheridan that Delenn had died would be even worse. Maybe he should send the Captain a recorded message? No, he had to perform this duty personally, and couldn't hide behind a recording. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John Sheridan looked up from the reports and frowned upon seeing the face on screen. "Lennier?" He had expected Delenn to contact him, not her aide. 

Lennier folded his hands and averted his eyes. He couldn't look at Sheridan while delivering this horrible news. "Captain, I bear the saddest news."

A dark sense of foreboding overcame Sheridan. "What sad news and where's Delenn? I expected her to contact me."

"Captain..." Lennier's body twitched nervously. "Delenn, she... she... I am so sorry. I could not save her..."

The reports dropped from Sheridan's fingers. "What? What are you trying to tell me?" He must have misunderstood! 

"Delenn, she died in the Starfire. She died for her people." Lennier fought back his tears, sharing Sheridan's pain. 

Sheridan shook his head. "No, that's a lie. Delenn's alive! She has to be alive!" This couldn't be happening! He loved Delenn and he couldn't accept losing her! His fingernails dug in to the armrest and the expression on his face froze. 

"It happened a few hours ago. Marcus tried to save her, but was too late. The Starfire consumed her." Lennier cringed, seeing the anger in Sheridan's eyes. "It is the truth."

"No..." Sheridan muttered, still shaking his head. Staring at the screen, he was unable to grasp the horrible truth. "No..."

"I wish I could have taken her place, but... I acted too late as well. There is not even a body left." Lennier's throat felt like sandpaper and his mouth went dry. Once more avoiding Sheridan's eyes, he stared at his hands. "Marcus is injured and I am bringing him back to Babylon 5." And after that... 

Sheridan rubbed his brow. "She can't be dead!" In denial, he rose to his feet and paced his office. "She can't be!"

Lennier felt helpless. "I’ve already informed the elders on Minbar and they share your shock and regret."

Sheridan collapsed on to the couch. "I... need a moment in private..." 

"Of course." Lennier terminated the connection and stared at the blank screen. "I know how you feel..." The pain, grief and guilt were tearing Lennier apart. He had failed her. He should have protected her, should have kept her alive. He wasn't worthy of being alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news of Delenn's death traveled fast and a few hours later most inhabitants of Babylon 5 knew that the Minbari Ambassador had died. Taking turns, Susan, Stephen, Michael, G'Kar, and even Londo and Lyta, visited with Sheridan and offered their condolences. Stephen would have liked to stay with his friend to offer comfort, but had to prepare for Marcus' arrival. 

He had talked to Cakmandi and realized that Marcus was in critical condition. Marcus had suffered severe burns to his face and the right side of his body. The Minbari healer had told him that it was a miracle that Marcus was still alive. The death ray should have burned him to cinder, but had miraculously spared him. 

While getting everything in order for Marcus' arrival, he realized how deeply Delenn's death was affecting them. Sheridan had acted like a sleepwalker and only his sense of duty had kept him going. He had accepted their condolences in a frozen, distant manner, not yet able to allow the pain in. 

Lennier would probably feel the same. He had always suspected that Lennier's feelings for Delenn ran deeper than the young Minbari admitted. Marcus had never confirmed his suspicious, but Stephen reckoned that Marcus was protecting Lennier. Unrequited love had created a bond between the two of them. 

And Marcus... From what he had gathered, Marcus would probably feel guilty for not acting earlier. Delenn had died in his arms, during the rescue attempt, and Marcus would blame himself. This was a volatile situation and he needed to keep a close eye on all three men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you not accompanying us, Lennier?" Surprised, the old healer looked at his young companion. 

"No, I am traveling to Minbar to inform Delenn's kin personally. It is the least I can do." Lennier bowed formally and complimented himself on his performance. No one knew what was really on his mind and he wanted to keep it that way. "You will find Doctor Franklin extremely capable and please give him my regards."

Lennier nodded once and then walked past the medics who were carrying Marcus to the arrival area. The Ranger was strapped to a gurney, still hooked up to several IV's, and his face, chest and arm had been bandaged with cool dressings to keep the temperature down in the burned areas. I do not blame you for her death. I blame myself. I knew what she was up to and I did not act. 

Lennier bowed his head, hoping Marcus would make a full recovery. Putting his worries and hopes behind him, he returned onboard the Whitestar and told them to set course for Minbar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen carefully peeled away the bandages from Marcus' burned skin. The damage was extensive and severe, but the tissue would heal in time. The nerves and muscles beneath the skin tissue would prove more difficult to repair, but Stephen was determined to do his best. 

"Take him to Med Lab One," Stephen instructed, "and run all necessary tests on him. I'll join you in a moment." First, he wanted to talk to the Minbari healer. 

"This wasn't a normal fire."

Cakmandi nodded once. "You are right. The Starfire is no ordinary fire. It is a ray of holy energy."

"I can repair the soft tissue damage, but this Starfire also fried some of his neural pathways." Stephen thoughtfully considered Marcus' condition. "It'll be a long and painful recovery process." He wasn't even sure Marcus could ever go back on active duty. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rathenn?" Sech Turval respectfully aproached the other Minbari. "We need to discuss the Rangers."

Rathenn, a confident of Sinclair, nodded his head. "Please sit down, my friend."

Sech Turval took his seat and accepted the ceremonial tea which Rathenn offered him. They had met here to discuss the future of the Rangers. Not many Minbari knew that Rathenn had guided Sinclair for some time, and had later found out that Sinclair and Valen were one and the same person. Sech Turval sometimes wondered just how much inside information Rathenn had. 

"I read Delenn's will," said Sech Turval, starting the conversation. "She wants John Sheridan to succeed her as Ranger One."

Rathenn shook his head. "We cannot allow that to happen." His voice carried grim determination. 

Curious, Sech Turval cocked his head. "And why is that? It cannot be because he is human, you accepted Sinclair as well."

Rathenn smiled thoughtfully. "Sheridan's destiny does not lie with the Rangers."

"You know something... Rathenn, share it with me." Sech Turval moved a little closer. 

"Another one is chosen to lead the Rangers in this fragile time." Rathenn leaned back, nodded once and focused inward. "I will reveal his name in time. Know that I already contacted the council and that they are setting the wheels in motion."

"Did Sinclair tell you this?" 

"Yes, my friend, he did." Rathenn looked at Sech Turval. "It is most tragic that Delenn died. She wasn't supposed to die in the Starfire, but the future is always in motion, creating new possibilities."

Sech Turval saw his suspicions confirmed. "Delenn was not supposed to die? Who was?"

"Neroon, he would sacrifice himself for his people." Rathenn frowned. "I don't know what stopped him, but this opens a world of new opportunities."

"Neroon was supposed to die?" Perplexed, Sech Turval tried to understand. "But he is Warrior Caste."

"He would have proclaimed his heart religious," Rathenn explained. "Now that Neroon is still alive he will be a great help to us."

"But you still did not tell me who will succeed Delenn."

Rathenn smiled secretly. "It won't be John Sheridan, that much I can tell you. Please excuse me now. I have urgent matters to attend to." Leaving his guest, Rathenn hurried to attend the council meeting. 

Sech Turval stayed behind, a little confused, but pleased nonetheless. Rathenn was obviously carrying out Valen's will and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's Marcus?" Sheridan and Susan were making a courtesy call to the Med lab. It took most of John's strength not to fall apart after losing Delenn, but business continued as usual, not giving him a chance to cave in. At night, he dreamt of Delenn, experiencing brief moments of happiness when she was back in his arms. Waking up, he realized she would never come back to him again. 

Stephen showed them to the room where Marcus was sleeping. He grew worried, seeing the expression in John's eyes, but realized that he couldn't help his friend. Only time would heal John's wounds. All he could do was support his friend. 

Remembering John's question, Stephen pointed at Marcus. "He's in an induced coma. The burns would cause him immense pain and I want him to rest before bringing him out of it."

Susan gasped, finding Marcus' right face covered by bandages. "How severe are the burns?"

"I can probably regenerate the skin tissue so there won't be any visible scars left, but I doubt he'll be able to go back on active duty. Nerves, sinews, muscle tissue... the Starfire burned it all."

 

"What parts of his body are affected?" Sheridan moved closer to the bed. Marcus looked pitiful, dressed in a medical gown and hooked up to IV's.

"The right side of his body. His right leg will probably heal the best and he should be able to walk again. He might need a cane though..." Stephen sighed, distressed. "His right arm might regain some function, but I doubt he'll be able to wield a pike again."

"What about his face?" whispered Susan. Seeing Marcus in such an injured condition upset her. 

"Again, I can repair the surface damage, but this Starfire has a quality I have never encountered before. It burned everything in its path." Stephen checked the IV's, making sure Marcus was getting enough fluids. "Recovery will take weeks, maybe even months."

"A full recovery?" Sheridan suddenly realized that Marcus was in this condition because he had tried to help Delenn. The Ranger had acted, maybe too late, but Marcus had tried to save the woman John loved. Marcus deserved his gratitude. 

Saddened, Stephen shook his head. "I don't think so. The Rangers might have to find him a desk job."

Sheridan nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do." Delenn had once hinted that she wanted him to succeed her as Ranger One should she die. Once he was Ranger One he would use his influence to get Marcus a decent occupation within the Rangers. Marcus had tried to save Delenn and in return Sheridan would support the Ranger in whatever way necessary. "When will you bring him out of the coma?"

"In a few days, once the burns have started to heal." Stephen adjusted one of the drips and checked the bandages, which were designed to cool the inflamed areas. 

"Keep me informed." Sheridan signaled Susan to follow him into the corridor. Once they had left the room, he whispered, "Check on Marcus' living arrangements. If his quarters are unsuitable, get him new, bigger ones. We should make things a bit more comfortable for him while he's recuperating."

Susan agreed. "I will look in to it. Anything else?"

"No..." Sheridan briefly closed his eyes, praying for enough strength to pull him through the rest of the day. How he longed for Delenn! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alit Neroon?" Wert, one of Neroon's personal guards, approached the desk. "I have new information concerning the Ranger who tried to save Delenn."

Neroon opened his eyes. He had been leaning back in his chair, trying to bring the whirlwind of images in his mind to a standstill. "What kind of information?"

"He will survive. He is currently on Babylon 5 and their healers are looking after him."

"Any permanent injuries?" Neroon straightened his shoulders, wondering why he had asked Wert to check up on the human Ranger. 

"The healers do not expect him to make a full recovery." Wert bowed his head. "That is all I was able to find out."

"You did well, Wert. Please leave me now." Neroon waited for Wert to leave the room and then closed his eyes. This was a mess. The Warrior Caste Council had placed Shakiri under arrest for his cowardice and the caste was now without a leader. Understandably, the caste members reacted with distress and called for a new leader. 

And then there was this human Ranger who always found a way back in to his life. When he had fought Marcus in Downbelow he hadn't expected to ever meet him again. "Why did you enter the circle? Delenn made her choice. Trying to save her was a noble thing to do, but also extremely foolish."

He opened his eyes, stared at the wall and finally identified his feelings; he was interested in the Ranger's well being, as well as angry with Marcus for endangering his life like that. He didn't know why he experienced these feelings, but they were there. For now, he would monitor Marcus' recovery from a distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His world consisted of a simmering pain that crawled up his right leg, enveloped his chest and spread through his right arm. His face felt hot and blistered. Opening his eyes was pure torment, but he managed to crack one open. His right eye seemed unable to respond and was wrapped in darkness. 

Squirming in pain and discomfort, he tried to recall what had happened, but his mind wouldn't co-operate. The mere process of thinking and remembering caused him pain. Panting softly, he wished he could drown once more in the black sea of oblivion which he had just left.

"Marcus? It's me, Stephen. Try to stay calm and don't move about too much."

"Ste...phen?" Speaking caused a jolt of agony to travel through his face. Focusing his left eye, he managed to look at Stephen. He wanted to ask his friend what had happened, but his vocal cords refused to co-operate and he remained silent. 

"You suffered severe burns when you stepped into the Starfire, at least that's what the Minbari told me." Stephen noticed the silent despair in Marcus' gaze and slowly sat down on the side of the bed, trying to convey comfort by being close to his friend and patient. "Right now you're hooked up to two IV's and you just woke up from an induced coma." Reading the question in Marcus' expression, Stephen answered it. "You've been here for one week now."

A week? A bloody week? Marcus tried to shift in the bed, but sucked in his breath, overwhelmed by stinging pain. 

"You're only now starting to heal. You'll be confined to bed and the Medlab for at least a few more weeks." Stephen hesitated to tell Marcus the complete truth about his condition, but his patient was entitled to know what was happening. "The right side of your body is affected by the Starfire. It looks like your right leg will heal and so will your arm, but there will be some loss of function. I can use regenerated skin tissue to replace the burned tissue, but that's only superficial."

Marcus closed his eye. Stephen was basically telling him that he wouldn't recover from the Starfire. If he was lucky enough to remain with the Rangers he would be working behind a desk, never in the field again. 

"I'm also worried about your right eye." Stephen wished he had better news for his friend. "The Starfire might have been so bright that it blinded you. I haven't been able to examine your right eye yet so we'll have to run some tests once you're feeling better."

Marcus swallowed hard and cringed in pain as his throat acted up. His future had suddenly become gloomy and filled with pain. Tired, he tried to slip back in to sleep. Too much information, Stephen, too much information. Falling asleep again, he suddenly realized that he hadn't inquired about Delenn. Had she survived? Unable to fight the fatigue, he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Marcus woke, he found Sheridan sitting in a chair close to his bed. Frowning, he wondered what the Captain was doing here. He also feared getting an answer to the one question that terrified him. He moved his left hand over a small keyboard that Stephen had given him to communicate as talking was extremely painful. Moving his fingers, he typed in one word. 

Sheridan read the word on the display and cringed. The display read Delenn. His eyes closed, his shoulders slumped forward and he failed to mask his pain. 

It was the answer Marcus had feared. Sheridan didn't have to answer him verbally, the expression on the Captain's face conveyed more than words. 

Realizing that he hadn't answered Marcus yet, Sheridan gathered his strength. "The Starfire killed her."

Marcus looked away, cursing the pain the movement caused. A single tear dripped down his face and he wanted to wipe it away, but found that his body felt paralyzed. Too late. I acted too late. I failed her. I failed to keep Delenn safe. I'm a Ranger, I should have made sure she wasn't in any danger. This is my fault...

"No," said Sheridan, suddenly. He moved closer until Marcus' gaze met his. "I know what's going on in that head of yours. You're not to blame. It wasn't your fault. Delenn is... was always stubborn. Once her mind was set there was nothing you could do about it."

That's easy for you to say. It wasn't your task to keep her safe! I failed her! Failed my duty as a Ranger! Helplessly, Marcus closed his eye. Sheridan would blame him too, subconsciously perhaps, but the blame was there. 

"And no, I don't blame you." Sheridan shook his head. Marcus' emotions were all over his face and the Ranger was an open book. "You did your best. Minbari are stubborn."

But Marcus didn't buy it. After a moment's thought he typed in another word. 'Lennier?'

Sheridan's expression softened in sympathy. "Lennier brought you here and then left for Minbar. The last thing I heard was that he arrived at Minbar, but then he disappeared. I don't know where he is."

But Marcus knew what was happening. Lennier loved Delenn and the young Minbari was probably blaming himself for Delenn's death as well. In this volatile state Lennier might take his own life... But he was unwilling to inform Sheridan. The Captain didn't need to know that Lennier loved Delenn. 

"I should let you rest now. Stephen told me that we're looking at a long recovery process. Let me know if there's something I can do make things more comfortable for you?" Sheridan rose from the chair and started for the exit. Now that he had told Marcus he felt a little relieved. The pain was still there, powerful and pulsing in his heart, but at least he could now share it with Marcus. 

Marcus' leg cramped up, his arm radiated infernal heat and his face... The pain returned with a frightening intensity and he welcomed it. He had failed Delenn, had failed as a Ranger. He deserved this pain; it was his way of doing penance for his failure. 

"Marcus?" Alerted by the monitoring system, Stephen walked up to Marcus and adjusted the IV that was feeding his patient painmeds. "Sheridan told you, didn't he?" 

Marcus forced himself to open his eye. His fingers typed 'yes'. 

"It was too early to tell you. I would have preferred for him to wait." Stephen was worried about his patient's mental state. "It wasn't your fault, you know?"

Their reassurance didn't work. It only confirmed his belief that he was responsible for Delenn's death. 

"Why don't you rest some more? Your body's healing slowly." Stephen gently squeezed Marcus' good shoulder. "I'll wake you for dinner, all right?"

 

In answer, Marcus' eye closed and he turned away from Stephen, wallowing in self hatred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rathenn smiled, pleased. After explaining to the council why Delenn's wishes couldn't be honored, they had agreed to proclaim his candidate the new Ranger One. Within the next few days, all legal and ceremonial matters would be handled and they would inform the new Ranger One of their choice, but first he needed to talk to Neroon. 

Neroon now sat opposite him and Rathenn easily read the expression in the warrior's eyes. It was time to give Neroon a reality check. "No, I did not invite you here to tell you that you are the new Ranger One. You are not." 

Neroon managed to hide most of his distress and disappointment. He had hoped Rathenn had chosen him! He and Rathenn went way back, had even fought over Sinclair claiming leadership over the Rangers... For a brief moment he had hoped Rathenn had changed his mind. "Then why did you ask me to come here?" He was wasting his time! 

"The council already chose a new Ranger One and that is not you, Neroon, but yes, you are here for a reason." Rathenn sipped his tea. "The new Ranger One will be human." 

Neroon nearly exploded with disappointment and disapproval. "Why? By tradition the Warrior Caste should lead the Rangers! Why a human?"

"Because it is Valen's will." Rathenn hoped his strategy would work; Neroon had to agree to his plan, so much depended on Neroon's co-operation!

"Valen." Neroon snorted. "Do you not mean Sinclair?" 

Rathenn inclined his head. "Yes, they are the same person, but we still follow his teachings."

Neroon's eyes narrowed. Rathenn had once hinted that he still had contact with the fabled leader. "What does Sinclair want?" He refused to call the man Valen!

"He wants you to become the aide of the new Ranger One." Rathenn wasn't surprised when Neroon leapt to his feet in obvious disdain. 

"Aide? I will not serve a human!" Neroon's face contorted and his hands involuntarily reached for his Denn'bok. "I am a warrior, an Alit! I was Grey once and I refuse..."

"Hear me out, Neroon! And sit down. You will not stand in Valen's way!" Rathenn emphasized each word. He rose to his feet and stared Neroon into submission until the warrior took his seat on the couch again. 

Neroon growled, but gave in. Stubbornly, he refused to make eye contact again. 

"The new Ranger One will need a body-guard, someone who can keep him safe." 

Neroon interrupted Rathenn. "He cannot be much of a Ranger when he cannot even defend himself."

Rathenn allowed the interruption and continued like it had never happened. "Certain factions within the Warrior Caste will act once they hear our decision. You might not embrace our choice, but you won't try to actively work against the Rangers. Others in your caste will."

Neroon frowned. "Shakiri has been banished to the penal colony. Who would act against you?"

"There are zealots in every faction, Neroon. You once were obsessed with leading the Rangers. You even came close to killing one of our own." Rathenn managed to make eye contact with Neroon. "I know you are wiser now and you would never attempt an assassination again. That is why I need you. Neroon, you are one of the best your caste has to offer. Being his aide won't lower your status in the caste."

Neroon shook his head, unconvinced. "I won't co-operate."

"Then you are condemning the new Ranger One to an early death."

"There are enough Rangers who can protect him."

"But no one knows the members of the Warrior Caste as you do. They do not know who is an enemy or a friend, but you do!" Rathenn made one last attempt to convince Neroon. "Do you want to be responsible for his death? I thought you always respected the Rangers, you even wanted to lead them. As their leader, you would serve them. Now I am asking you to serve them in a different capacity." 

Rathenn decided to give Neroon time to think everything over. "You do not have to answer me now. Inform me of your decision at sunrise." 

Neroon, realizing he was being dismissed, got to his feet and bowed. "I will let you know." He left Rathenn's quarters and headed for his guest rooms. Looking about, countless Rangers moved about him. In the distance Sech Turval was teaching a meditation class and Master Durhann was giving an extremely talented human a private lesson in pike fighting. 

Closing the door behind him, he stepped into his guest quarters and walked over to the window. The sun was setting and he had until sunrise to make his decision. 

To serve...To serve as an aide is below me. I am a warrior, an Alit! I deserve to lead them. But Rathenn wanted him to be the new Ranger One's aide, his body-guard. Why should he accept such a degrading offer? 

And who was the new Ranger One? Rathenn had been very careful not to mention a name. And why chose a Ranger who couldn't even fight off an attacker? Why else would the human need a body-guard?

His head pounded and his temples throbbed. Fatigued, he lay down on the sleeping platform; maybe his dreams would carry the answer to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Sheridan?"

 

John looked at the screen. The call came from Minbar and he didn't remember having previously talked to the young priest who was contacting him. "Do I know you?"

"No." The young Minbari seemed nervous, but managed to stay composed. "I have a message for you."

John raised an eyebrow. "A message?" 

"Lennier's body was returned to Minbar one hour ago. An asteroid shower destroyed his shuttle. He was probably dead upon impact."

John closed his eyes. Being honest with himself, he had to admit that the news didn't surprise him. Lennier had always cared about Delenn and he wasn't surprised that Lennier had sought out death. No one could prove Lennier had committed suicide, but he was almost certain the young Minbari had taken his own life. 

"Thank you for informing me." He terminated the connection, in need of a moment of inner reflection. First he had lost Delenn and now Lennier had joined her in death. A lover and a friend. 

He collapsed on his bed and bowed his head, cupping it in his hands. His life had radically changed and he wasn't sure he could build a future without Delenn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's Marcus doing?" Doctor Hobbs entered Marcus' room when Stephen was in the process of making an entry in Marcus' file. 

"He's recovering slowly. It looks like he'll spend one more week in the Medlab at least." Stephen tucked the blanket closer around Marcus' sleeping form. "The damage is quite severe. He lost almost all function in his right hand and the tests indicate that he has only 10% of sight in his right eye." 

Lilian felt deeply sympathetic. "And he lives alone. There's no one who can help him during those first few weeks of recovery." 

"Susan is working on getting him bigger quarters." Stephen shook his head. "This will slowly kill him. I talked to him this morning and he's depressed. He no longer thinks he has a place with the Rangers now that he can't wield a pike."

"But they won't kick him out..." Lilian met Stephen's gaze. "Or will they?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. Right now the Rangers don't have a leader so who knows what will happen."

"I heard some rumors, indicating that the Captain might succeed Delenn." Lilian studied Marcus' chart. 

"I heard those rumors as well." But Stephen also knew not to draw any conclusions just yet. "They usually proclaim the next Ranger One a week after the last Ranger One died. They might still be making up their mind."

Marcus moaned softly and his burned hand twitched. Worried, Stephen watched his friend. "Right now my priority lies with Marcus and I don't care about the Minbari or Ranger One. I need to focus on my patient."

Marcus managed to roll onto his left side, relieving some of the pressure on his burns. Stephen adjusted the IV's and blanket. Entering REM sleep, Marcus' eyelids twitched. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rathenn nodded his head. Sech Turval's suggestion made a lot of sense. "I will talk to Neroon." 

"I think he will accept our offer." Sech Turval bowed and left. 

Rathenn sent for Neroon and paced the room, waiting for the warrior. When Neroon finally arrived, the warrior seemed calm and reserved. "Please sit down." 

The time had come to tell Rathenn his decision and Neroon met the other man's gaze. "I made my decision. I won't serve a human."

Rathenn sighed. That's the wrong decision, my friend. He had one more chance to change Neroon's mind. "Hear me out." 

Neroon leaned back. "No matter what you say, my decision stands."

Rathenn's eyes narrowed. "Accept this task for one year and I will reward you."

"Reward me?" Curious, Neroon leaned in closer. 

"The Warrior Caste needs a new leader. Prove yourself to us and I will use my influence to make sure you will become the next caste leader. Become Ranger One's aide for one cycle and the leadership of the Warrior Caste will be yours."

Neroon licked his lips. He had always been ambitious and he had been waiting for this moment all his life. "I will become the new Shai Alit? The new leader of the Warrior Caste?"

"Yes. It will take time to convince all clan leaders to support you, but I promise I will find ways to convince them. Serve the Rangers for one cycle; that is all I ask."

"One cycle?" Neroon carefully considered the offer. "I will watch the back of the new Ranger One for one cycle and then I will return here to lead the Warrior Caste?"

Rathenn nodded once. "Yes." Say yes, Neroon. Your destiny awaits you. Serve the Rangers for one cycle and let your fate find you. 

Neroon still wavered. "There is one condition."

"And what is your condition?" Rathenn felt curious. 

"I want to know the name of the next Ranger One before I agree to this pact."

Rathenn considered his options and decided that telling Neroon was in everyone's interest. It might even urge Neroon to accept. "The next Ranger One will be Marcus Cole."

Neroon's eyes widened. "Marcus? The Ranger whom I fought in Downbelow? The one who tried to pull Delenn from the Starfire? He will be Ranger One?" Rathenn's choice confused him. "Do not misunderstand me. I think he is an honorable warrior, but... Why Marcus Cole?"

"It is Valen's will," replied Rathenn cryptically. 

"Valen..." Neroon studied Rathenn. "Why me? Why do you want me as his body-guard?"

Rathenn wondered how much to tell Neroon. "You already answered your question. You respect him and he respects you. He will accept you close."

Neroon still felt like Rathenn was holding out on him. "I want the whole truth." 

Rathenn chose his words carefully. "The Starfire left Marcus injured and weak. He cannot defend himself against a possible attacker. He needs a warrior, a very capable warrior at his side. I cannot force you to accept, Neroon. You are not a Ranger and therefore you can turn your back on him, but you will be signing his death warrant. No Ranger can protect him from the Warrior Caste... only you can."

Still working through his surprise, Neroon realized that Rathenn was right. Permanently injured, Marcus presented an easy target and the more militant fractions within the Warrior Caste would act on his weakness. 

He owed the Ranger, owed him for the broken ribs in Downbelow, and one cycle would pass quickly. Neroon straightened his back, making his decision. "I accept. I will serve the Rangers for one cycle and then I will return to assume control of the Warrior Caste."

Extremely pleased, Rathenn smiled. Neroon had just accepted his destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus, you need to co-operate," sighed Stephen. Marcus wasn't really responding to the physical therapy. The Ranger remained passive and unresponsive. "Open and close your hand."

Marcus tried, but he didn't try hard. The half-hearted attempt was doomed to fail. "Tired..." The burned parts of his face still hurt, but had healed enough for him to use words or short sentences. 

"We only started ten minutes ago!" Frustrated, Stephen shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

Marcus averted his eyes. He really didn't want to tell Stephen about his feelings of failure and helplessness. Why Stephen was bothering with the physical therapy was beyond him. He was useless to the Rangers, and at best he would be stuck with a desk job for the rest of his life. The thing that did surprise him though was that no representative of the Rangers had sought him out to talk to him. Neither had they announced a new Ranger One. 

"Marcus, I asked you a question!" Stephen was losing his temper and patience. "Come on, man!"

"Don't..." Marcus closed his eyes and cradled his injured hand against his chest. Bandages still covered most of his arm. His leg however had improved, but he would still need some sort of support getting around. But the worst thing was his face. When he had looked in the mirror this morning, he had averted his eyes at once. Half of his face had been burned, creating the appearance of a monster. His right eye had blindly stared back at him.

"Marcus, I want to talk to you about the skin transplant. I can regenerate the skin tissue and fix all burned areas, especially your face."

"No..." Marcus had made up his mind. The burns would remind him of his failure for the rest of his life and he deserved the reminder. He wasn't taking the easy way out. 

"Marcus, there's no reason why you wouldn't go along with the transplant." Stephen just didn't understand his friend. 

"I said no, Stephen." Tired, Marcus sagged against the comfort of his chair. "Leave me alone."

Stephen sighed, got to his feet and started pacing the room. "Damn it, Marcus!"

Drained, Marcus closed his eyes. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. He had already asked Stephen when he would be released from the Medlab, but Franklin had made it very clear that he wanted the Ranger to stay. 

"I just don't get it! Make me understand!" Stephen bowed forward and placed his hands on the armrest of Marcus' chair, glaring at his patient. "I can't believe you want to look like this for the rest of your life! I might not be able to repair the underlying damage to your muscles and nerves, but I can repair the surface! Why are you being so stubborn?"

Marcus remained silent; Stephen would never understand his guilt. 

"I won't give up," announced Stephen firmly. "I'll keep pushing you until you answer!"

Marcus didn't have the strength to open his eyes and simply let Stephen rage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Sheridan?" Rathenn bowed respectfully. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I appreciate it."

"Please sit down. Can I offer you some tea?" Sheridan felt uncomfortable, dealing with a Minbari when Delenn wasn't present. She had been his guiding light.

"No, thank you." Rathenn studied the human. "I am here on Ranger business."

"I gathered as much." Sheridan sat down opposite his guest and studied Rathenn. 

"The council chose a new Ranger One." Rathenn wondered if Sheridan expected to become Ranger One. Had Delenn told him about her last wish?

Sheridan nodded, patiently. "Yes?"

"And it is not you." Rathenn noticed the arched eyebrow. "The council decided differently."

Sheridan looked at Neroon, who stood behind Rathenn. Had the council appointed Neroon as the new Ranger One? Did the council know that he had tried to kill Delenn once?

Rathenn noticed Sheridan's expression. "The new Ranger One is human, not Minbari. Neroon is here to offer the new Ranger One his services."

This got Sheridan's full attention. "What?"

"I wish to speak to Marcus Cole so I can inform him of his new duties." Rathenn watched Sheridan closely. 

"Marcus?" Sheridan whispered the name in disbelief. "The council chose Marcus Cole?" He had never expected that move. He approved of it, but still, their choice surprised him. And Neroon wanted to offer Marcus his services? As what?

Neroon caught the inquisitive expression. "The Starfire injured Marcus Cole and I am here to protect him now that he cannot wield a Denn'bok himself."

For some elusive reason Sheridan didn't buy it. "You know that Marcus isn't doing well? He's still in the Medlab and Doctor Franklin wants to keep him there."

Neroon radiated an air of cool confidence. "I will act as his aide. If he needs someone to take care of him I can perform that service." He would go to great lengths to gain leadership of his caste, even if it meant nursing Marcus Cole back to health. 

"I don't understand," said Sheridan. "There are so many Rangers, why Marcus?" 

Rathenn decided to enlighten Sheridan to some extent. "It is Valen's wish."

Sheridan frowned. "I should have known Sinclair was involved somehow." Only then did he realize what he had just admitted and quickly looked at Neroon. 

Neroon cocked his head. "I know the truth. Sinclair is Valen and Valen is Sinclair. This is not new to me."

Sheridan breathed a relieved sigh. "I'll inform Doctor Franklin that you want to see Marcus."

"Thank you, Captain." Rathenn signaled Neroon to follow him to the doorway. "I will leave the station after briefing Marcus on his new tasks, but Neroon will stay." 

Sheridan nodded his head. "Good thing Ivanova had already found Marcus bigger quarters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon felt strangely nervous when they finally entered the Medlab. Apparently Sheridan had already warned Doctor Franklin they would visit as the physician wasn't surprised to see them. For now, he was content to let Rathenn do the talking while he scanned the Medlab searching for Marcus Cole, who still had no idea that he was the new Ranger One. How would Marcus react to hearing that news?

"You must be Rathenn," said Franklin. Sheridan had told him that only Neroon was wearing a warrior uniform and he had quickly identified Rathenn. Rathenn bowed and he returned the polite gesture. Looking at Neroon, he felt a belated wave of anger. "And you're Neroon? You beat him so severely that Marcus had to stay a week in the Medlab. I wonder why the Captain allowed you onboard."

Neroon laughed, he couldn't help himself. Sometimes these humans were quite amusing! "Yes, I broke his ribs when he challenged me to the death. I gave him a chance to reconsider, but he was determined to fight me."

Stephen closely observed Neroon, mystified by the warrior's behavior. "The Captain told me you're here to talk to Marcus." He addressed Rathenn, ignoring Neroon for now. 

"Yes, that is correct. Is Marcus awake?" Rathenn tried to locate Marcus as well, but the human was hidden in one of the rooms. 

"I'll let you talk to him," started Stephen, "but on one condition. I'm staying for the duration of your visit."

Neroon's laughter boomed through the Medlab once more. "He does not trust me..." Amused, he shook his head. 

Puzzled by Neroon's reaction, Stephen locked eyes with him. "You're right. I don't trust you and Marcus is a friend and a patient."

"Lead on," said Rathenn, eager to inform Marcus of his new duties. "And we will follow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus? Marcus, you've got visitors." 

Sleepily, Marcus opened his eyes. His right eye was useless, but he focused his left eye on his visitors. Stephen he recognized at once, but who were the two Minbari? Frowning, he wondered why he was hallucinating about Neroon and the other Minbari did seem vaguely familiar. For some reason he thought back to his training days when he had befriended Sinclair. "Do I... know you?" Biting down the pain, he tried to make sense of what was happening. Stephen was here, so he probably wasn't suffering from a hallucination. 

Rathenn moved closer to the bed and caught Marcus' gaze. The Ranger's injuries seemed more severe than he had originally thought. For some reason the Starfire hadn't burned the long, dark locks and they covered part of the burns. "We never met in person before. My name is Rathenn. I knew Entil'Zha Sinclair very well."

"I thought I... recognized you." Marcus tried to sit upright in the bed, but his weakened state kept him nearly immobile. Turning his head, he looked at Neroon. "It's been... a while."

Neroon nodded once. "We always seem to talk in the Medlab when you are injured, but this time I am not to blame for your injuries."

Marcus smiled weakly, then sucked in his breath when the brittle skin protested. "So what are you... doing here?" 

Rathenn smiled kindly. "You tried to save Delenn from the Starfire."

"But I failed," growled Marcus in obvious self hate. 

Rathenn shrugged. "You cannot stop destiny. What happened was bound to happen, but now the Rangers are without a leader."

Marcus carefully moistened his lips. "That's why you are here? Did... you already tell the Captain about his new job?" Rathenn and Neroon had come onboard to inform Sheridan. They were merely making a courtesy call by visiting him. 

"Captain Sheridan won't be the next Ranger One," said Rathenn, realizing that Marcus had no idea why they were here. 

"Not?" Sheridan would be disappointed! Marcus briefly closed his eyes and gathered his strength. "I'm sure you'll find the right man... for the job." No matter how much he slept, he still felt drained. 

"We already did," said Rathenn, smugly. "And that is why we are here."

Marcus slowly opened his eyes once more. "Huh?" Rathenn wasn't making sense any more! The only logical conclusion was that Rathenn had chosen a member of the warrior caste to lead the Rangers. Why else would Neroon be at Rathenn's side? "You chose Neroon?" But why visit him? What was he missing?

"No," stated Neroon, still amused, "I will act as his aide." Privately, he enjoyed seeing Marcus squirm. The Ranger had no idea why they were here. He pleadingly looked at Rathenn, almost hoping that he would be allowed to tell Marcus the news, but Rathenn shook his head... no.

Rathenn realized Marcus' fragile state and was tempted to postpone this conversation, but time was a luxury he didn't have. Certain steps had to be taken, ceremonies and rituals had to be observed and Marcus needed to accept his new position now! "The Council already chose a new Ranger One." 

Almost dozing off, Marcus nodded his head. "Makes sense..."

"They chose you, Marcus." Rathenn was growing worried, seeing Marcus' lack of energy and apathy. 

Marcus' eyes flashed open. "What?" He must have misunderstood! "You can't... be serious!" They couldn't name him Ranger One! He was human, a failure and... Staring into Rathenn's eyes, he realized that the Minbari was serious. "No..."

"Do not react too quickly, Marcus. The Council chose you for a reason. You are tired now, injured. Let me set everything in motion. Accept this calling." Rathenn smiled, certain they had made the right decision. "Marcus, you are Anla'Shok Na, the new leader of the Rangers. It is Valen's will."

Marcus' eyes widened and he ignored the stinging pain. "Valen? What does Sinclair have to do with this? Bloody hell... I should have known he still had some tricks up his sleeve!" Exhausted, he pushed deeper in to the comfort of the mattress. "And you!" He glared at Neroon. "How can you go along with this? You know this is a mistake!"

Neroon opted for the truth. "Maybe it is a mistake, maybe it is the right decision. We do not know. Only time will tell."

Marcus fought exhaustion and managed to maintain eye contact with Neroon. "You of all people should stop this!"

Neroon grinned. He liked the sudden spark of fire on Marcus' face. Maybe being Marcus' aide might be interesting after all. "I?" said Neroon mockingly. "I am merely following Valen's directions." Marcus' exasperated sigh brightened his smile. "Be rational about this. The Council already named you Ranger One, there is little you can do. Once they get you in their clutches..." Ominously, his voice trailed off. He had expected to resent the human for taking this away from him, but the look of complete shock on Marcus' face changed his feelings. He would give this a fair shot. "And you even get me as an aide..."

"What? Bloody hell, no..." Marcus closed his eyes. "Neroon, you couldn't act as an aide if your life depended on it!"

Neroon cleared his throat. "Then I will learn to act like one." 

Stephen had watched the exchange and was now growing concerned for his patient. "Marcus should rest now. He's still recovering and doesn't need this stress."

Rathenn nodded. "I will be back later. In the meantime Neroon will check on your quarters and make sure you will be comfortable. We can worry about ceremony later. I will tell the Council that you have accepted." 

Marcus wanted to protest, but swallowed the words under Rathenn's stern gaze. "But..." 

"The Council will be pleased. The Rangers have a leader once more." Rathenn bowed. "I will visit with you later, Entil'Zha."

Neroon suddenly realized how final, how real this was. Marcus was now the new leader of the Rangers and he merely an aide, but he would be the best aide and body-guard possible. 

"It's a mistake," whispered Marcus in a tiny tone. 

Rathenn chose not to hear it and walked toward the doorway. "Neroon, you know your duties, carry them out. And Entil'Zha? Please rest and let me do they worrying."

Marcus sighed, realizing no matter what he said or did would change Rathenn's mind. "It's wrong..." He couldn't be Ranger One... The Council had made a terrible mistake! He would get the Rangers killed, like Hasina and William had been killed, and Delenn and...

"Marcus?" Neroon moved a little closer after exchanging a glance with Stephen, who allowed it. 

Confused at finding Neroon this close, Marcus stared at the warrior. "Yes?"

"If your doctor agrees I will move you to your quarters tomorrow."

Marcus weakly shook his head. "No...can't take care of myself yet..." Miserable, he stared at his burned hand. 

"I will take care of you; that is my duty." 

"Duty..." To Marcus the word sounded hollow. "Why? Did they force you? You can't take this on willingly, I don't believe that." 

Neroon suddenly felt like a hypocrite. No, Rathenn wasn't forcing him, but baiting him with a reward, something he had wanted his entire life. Marcus was merely the way to attain his true goal. "I am doing this of my own free will."

Fatigue finally overwhelmed Marcus and his eyes closed. "Then you're mad..." 

Stephen signaled Neroon to leave the room. "He's asleep. This conversation pushed him over the edge."

"Doctor, I was serious. I would like him to leave the Medlab tomorrow. Is there a medical reason to keep him here?" One of the things a Ranger One needed was privacy. 

Stephen considered the question. "You'd need to carry on his physical therapy, which is something he hates. I can teach you the exercises, but you'd have to work with him on a daily basis."

"I can do that." Neroon cocked his head. "I will check his quarters now. A Ranger will be stationed at the Medlab to keep an eye on him." Once he had moved Marcus to his quarters, he would guard the human. 

Stephen nodded once. "Maybe it's for the best. Staying in the Medlab isn't doing Marcus any good either. Maybe a change of environment will stimulate him."

"Then it is agreed." Pleased, Neroon signaled the Ranger to take up position and then left the Medlab to check on their quarters. This proved to be a very interesting enterprise indeed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon was finding out just how stubborn Marcus could be. "Now co-operate!" He was helping Marcus into the turtleneck, but the Ranger was unable to lift his injured arm. "This won't work... Stay here, I need to get something." 

Marcus watched Neroon leave the room and frowned. This morning, Neroon had appeared at his bed, telling him to wake up and to get ready to move to his quarters. He still wondered how the two of them were going to live at his tiny quarters. There was barely enough room for him, let alone Neroon!

Sitting on his bed, he allowed his feet to dangle just above the floor. His right leg had healed nicely and he would even be able to walk again... with a cane. Stephen had suggested surgery at a later time to repair the surface damage, but Marcus didn't plan on having his skin restored. His state would constantly remind him of his failure, of another name, which he could now add to the list of people who had died because of him. 

"Let us try this instead." Neroon returned, carrying a brown shirt which he could button up at the front. 

Marcus sighed; he had given up on changing Neroon's mind two hours ago. Neroon seemed determined to be his aide and there was little he could do about it. Neroon's gentleness was surprising when the warrior guided his arm in to the sleeve. Peeking at Neroon, he wondered why the warrior had signed up for this job. 

"You are quiet today," said Neroon, trying to start a conversation. "Are you in pain? If you are, maybe Doctor Franklin can..."

Marcus cut him short. "The discomfort is bearable."

"Then why are you so quiet?" Neroon buttoned up the shirt and looked pleased at his handiwork. Marcus was now wearing black trousers, socks, boots and the brown shirt. He planned on draping the Ranger coat over Marcus' shoulders to avoid more jostling of the injured arm. Looking at the burned side of Marcus' face, he recalled the Starfire and the courage that Marcus had displayed by trying to save Delenn. Marcus was wearing a warrior's scars.

Stephen entered the room and smiled, seeing Marcus dressed. He also noticed the annoyance in the green eyes. Marcus wasn't pleased that Neroon was making him do this. "I told Neroon about your physical therapy and he will take you through the exercises each morning and evening."

Marcus moaned; he hated physical therapy. It wasn't like he would ever hold a pike again! And he still didn't understand why Rathenn wanted him to be the next Ranger One! It didn't make any sense! 

"We are ready to go," announced Neroon. "Do we require a wheelchair?" That question would certainly push Marcus' buttons and the Ranger didn't disappoint him. 

"A wheelchair? A bloody wheelchair? I can walk!" In order to prove his words, Marcus pushed himself to his feet, swaying precariously. 

Neroon immediately reached out to steady Marcus, who at first appeared to refuse the support, but then gingerly accepted it. "You are still recovering. There is no shame in admitting a temporary weakness."

"Easy for you to say," growled Marcus from between his teeth. Neroon's presence and even more his actions unnerved him. This wasn't the same Minbari who had fought him to the death a few months ago. 

Neroon steered his charge toward the exit. "Are there any appointments he needs to keep?" 

"He is here," snapped Marcus. He hated the way Neroon addressed Stephen; as if he wasn't present as well. 

Stephen grinned. "His first appointment is in five days. I will give you a list of his appointments. Make sure he doesn't miss them."

Marcus' annoyance was visible on his face. "Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!" 

Neroon and Stephen exchanged an amused glance and then Stephen said, "Take good care of him. I will drop by tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Bugger, now I have a baby-sitter and a nurse!" Marcus glared at Stephen. 

"Get going!" Stephen watched them leave, feeling oddly pleased that Neroon was looking after Marcus. The warrior struck him as someone who could deal with Marcus' at times negligent behavior. Neroon would make sure Marcus took care of himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon glanced at Marcus. The little trip to his new quarters had exhausted him. Opening the door, he noticed the Ranger's surprised intake of breath. "Is something wrong?" He had checked the quarters earlier and had found them acceptable. 

Fine lines of pain had appeared on Marcus' brow. "You have the wrong rooms. I don't live here." This was green section, the diplomatic wing. 

Neroon frowned. "Captain Sheridan assured me that these are indeed your rooms."

Marcus looked inside and found that his belongings had been moved. "I don't understand." But he was too tired to question the change, he needed to sit down before his knees buckled beneath him.

Neroon steered his charge to the couch and sat Marcus down. "Do you wish to eat or drink something?"

"No, thanks, Neroon." It was the strangest thing, having Neroon fuss over him. A part of him still didn't fully accept that he was now the new Ranger One and Neroon his aide. If things had been the other way around they would have appeared more plausible, but this was wrong. 

Displeased, Neroon walked over to the kitchen and put on some water. Doctor Franklin had urged him to make sure that Marcus drank enough fluids. "Your bedroom is over here. Would you like to lie down?" He hadn't thought it would be this easy to act as Marcus' aide, maybe it was because he was still in control. 

Not getting an answer, he returned to the couch, finding Marcus sound asleep. A smile surfaced on his face and he shook his head. Marcus looked fairly uncomfortable, lying cramped on the couch and the Ranger would be more comfortable in his bed. He moved closer, made sure Marcus was really asleep and then pushed his arms beneath the Ranger's knees and back, lifting him gently. 

Within a few minutes he had Marcus settled down in bed, covering him with a blanket. Looking at the Ranger, he wondered about his concern. When he had accepted this task he had let blind ambition guide him. Now he actually felt concern and hoped Marcus would recover. 

Turning around, he headed for the doorway. He looked over his shoulder once more, making sure Marcus was comfortable and then returned to the living area to contact Rathenn. It was time they discussed the rituals Marcus had to go through to become the official Ranger One. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh, what had happened? How had he ended up in bed? Marcus opened his eyes; his limited vision frustrated him, plus finding himself in alien surroundings didn't help either. Then he began to remember, Neroon had brought him to his new quarters in green sector and had probably put him safely in bed. Now what?

He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. These last few days had been impossible. First, he had been injured by the Starfire and then Rathenn appeared to tell him that he was the new Ranger One. That had been a big surprise, but the thing that had really stunned him was Neroon's attitude. The warrior seemed to take his new responsibilities so bloody seriously! "And he loves to order me around... Shouldn't it be the other way around?" 

Neroon, who had heard Marcus' voice, entered the bedroom. "Good, you are awake. First, I will take you through your exercises and then Rathenn will want to talk to you."

Marcus felt frustrated. "What I want is for you to leave me alone."

Neroon grinned. "I cannot do that." He walked over to the bed, sat down on the side and picked up Marcus' right arm to start the exercises. "You know the drill. Make a fist."

But Marcus refused to co-operate and simply glared at him. "Get out." Why was he feeling this hostile?

"Make a fist," repeated Neroon patiently. "We do not have all morning to work on this. Your new duties await. You must read a large number of reports and then there are the preparations for the ceremonies. You need to learn the words." 

Marcus was tempted to pull his hand away from Neroon, but the Minbari had a tight hold on it and he still lacked the necessary strength. Sighing, he gave in and made a fist. 

"Good, now open your hand again..." Neroon kept a close eye on his charge, making sure the exercises weren't causing Marcus any pain. They continued for some minutes, then he moved toward Marcus' right leg, gently lifting it and moving it about like Stephen had told him. During all this time Marcus glared at him. 

Marcus had a hard time believing Neroon had turned in to a nurse. Why was Neroon this determined to be his aide? What was in it for Neroon? He allowed the manipulation of his leg and kept brooding about Neroon's hidden agenda. 

"Are you not curious to learn more about the inauguration ceremony?" Neroon finished the exercises and looked at Marcus, finding the green eyes aflame. He enjoyed pushing Marcus' buttons. "The last time you could not attend because you were fighting me in Down Below."

Involuntarily Marcus' left hand pressed against his formerly broken ribs. "You most certainly enjoyed breaking them, one by one."

Neroon nodded once. "I was blinded by ambition." Suddenly he recalled their conversation in the med lab. Marcus had asked him to make his next revelation less painful and he was having one now. He still let ambition blind him. He was only acting as Marcus' aide because he craved leadership of the warrior caste. It wasn't an honorable reason to be at the new Ranger One's side. 

Marcus arched an eyebrow. "Are you still with me, Neroon?" He seemed miles away. 

"I was merely thinking about the ceremony. You will be required to drink the ceremonial potion. I recall that Sinclair was ill for some days after drinking it. It was never meant for humans."

Marcus nodded once. "That slipped my mind." Considering his next step, he locked eyes with Neroon. "Why? Why does Rathenn want me as the next Ranger One? I was convinced that Sheridan would succeed Delenn."

"I expected Sheridan to succeed Delenn as well, but Rathenn decided differently." Neroon finished the exercises and collected a cup of tea from the kitchen which he offered Marcus. "I expect Rathenn to hold the ceremony within the week. It's important that there is no vacuum of power within the Rangers."

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Why? That would be the perfect opportunity for you to move in. We both know you want to lead the Rangers."

Marcus' directness surprised Neroon. "You are right. I still desire to lead the Rangers, but I abide by Rathenn's decision."

"And Sinclair's? You're willing to accept a human's ruling on this?" Marcus was relieved when Neroon ended the exercises. The ache in his leg was bearable but tired him. 

Neroon felt cornered. Sinclair always confused him. He believed the priests when they told him that Sinclair had had a Minbari soul, but accepting that Sinclair and Valen were one and the same was hard. "I must."

Marcus felt handicapped, only having the use of one eye. He wanted to search Neroon's gaze, but failed. 

Neroon abruptly rose from the bed. "I will help you dress and gather all necessary reports."

Neroon almost fled the room and Marcus allowed it, curious to find out what was going on behind the Minbari's facade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloody hell, he felt nauseous! He hadn't expected the potion to hit this hard, but he was leaning heavily on Neroon, who was almost carrying him to his new quarters. There hadn't been any incidents during the ceremony and he was now the new, official, Ranger One. 

"Neroon, bathroom!" He quickly placed his hand in front of his mouth, fighting the urge to throw up. The potion had tasted vile and the awful taste still lingered in his mouth. He desperately wanted to brush his teeth!

Neroon quickly steered him toward the toilet and held back the long locks while Marcus emptied his stomach. "I already sent for Doctor Franklin. He will examine you to make sure there is no permanent damage."

"Per... ma... nent?" Marcus managed to whisper the word between the dry heaves that were now tormenting his body. "Permanent?" An embittered laugh left his lips. Like he wasn't crippled enough yet!

"Are you done?" Neroon had waited for the dry heaves to vanish and now helped Marcus back to his feet. Maybe Rathenn had misjudged the strength of the potion? Had Sinclair been this ill?

"Done..." Marcus stumbled toward the sink and stared at his reflection. He looked terrible. The burns had left scar tissue and the paleness of his unmarred skin stood in strong contrast with the scars. 

He managed to brush his teeth, wishing Neroon would give him some privacy, but at the same time he realized that he couldn't stand unaided. How he wished he could simply crawl in to bed and forget the last few weeks! 

"You should rest now." Neroon failed to keep the concern he felt from his voice. In a strange way he was beginning to feel protective of his charge. After all, Rathenn had entrusted him with Marcus' safety. The human was in no condition to fend for himself in a fight, but who would attack Ranger One? Neroon frowned. The more militant wing of the Warrior Caste hadn't acted... yet. 

"I feel hot..." Marcus felt frustrated that he had to depend on Neroon for help. Now that the Minbari was helping him lay down, he felt helpless as well. He lifted his good hand and tried to push two fingers between the turtleneck and his throat. He felt hot, feverish, like he was burning up. He had felt like this in the Starfire, but now it emanated from within his body, this time it wasn't an external source. 

"You are running a fever." Neroon hoped Franklin would arrive shortly and in the meantime he began to strip Marcus. 

"What are you doing?" Wide eyed, Marcus lunged for Neroon, but his co-ordination was off and he missed. 

"I helped you undress before, now stop being a nuisance." Neroon paid Marcus' attempts to push him away no attention and removed the Ranger's tunic. It was drenched in sweat. Now he had to remove the turtleneck. "Sit upright." He pulled Marcus close until the Ranger's head rested against his chest and gently removed the turtleneck. The soft groan that left Marcus' throat didn't go unnoticed and he regretted inflicting pain while trying to help. Marcus' right arm remained sensitive and now it was being jostled. 

Gently, he lay his charge down and quickly stripped the Ranger of his boots, socks and trousers and then covered Marcus with warm blankets. "Now we have to wait for Doctor Franklin," he muttered privately, realizing that Marcus no longer registered his presence. "Maybe I should get some fluids in to you..." 

Neroon moved to the kitchen, fetched some water and returned to the bedroom, where he coaxed Marcus in to swallowing a few sips. He hated feeling helpless. Only a healer could help Marcus and he was about to contact Franklin when the door chime announced a visitor. 

His training kicked in, alerting him that this visitor could be a potential threat and he let his pike slide in to his hand. "Yes?"

"It's me, Franklin."

Neroon nodded approvingly and told the computer to open the door. He didn't lose any time and quickly updated Franklin. 

Stephen ran a scanner across Marcus' body, and frowned. "What the hell was in that potion?"

 

"The ingredients are secret and cannot be revealed." Neroon wished he could offer more help, but he didn't know the content of the potion either. 

"The fever is still rising. We need to keep him hydrated and I'll give him something to fight the fever. I'll drop by every hour. In the meantime, make sure that he drinks lots of water. Keep a close eye on his fever and warn me instantly if it continues to rise." Franklin injected the medication in to Marcus' veins. "Remember, lots of water." 

Neroon nodded. "I will make sure he drinks."

"And I'm going to try to find out what's in that potion."

"They won't tell you." Neroon gave Franklin an apologetic look. "Sinclair was ill as well after he drank it and even then Rathenn could not be convinced to reveal its secrets."

"I'm not giving up without trying first," Stephen said, firmly as he walked toward the doorway. "I'll be back in one hour. You know what to do."

Neroon stared at the bottle with water. "Yes." The next few hours would be hard on Marcus, but he was determined not to fail his charge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he woke, Marcus felt marginally better. The nausea was bearable, but he felt weak, as if no longer in control of his body, which was probably another effect of the potion. 

Looking about, he realized Neroon was nowhere in sight. That surprised him, considering how much the Minbari had fussed over him these last few days. At first he hadn't felt comfortable at having Neroon so close, but now he was getting used to the Minbari's presence. But the reason why Neroon was acting as his aide still puzzled him. He knew Neroon well enough to realize that the Minbari had a hidden agenda. He just had to find out what it was! 

Slowly, his body began to relax and the tense muscles loosened. Experimentally, he pushed himself into a sitting position and was glad when his stomach didn't convulse. He definitely felt better. How long had he been asleep? The last thing he remembered was Neroon dragging him back to his quarters. 

Shaky, he managed to rise from the bed. He swayed and steadied himself by leaning against the wall. He didn't know why he was getting up. Maybe lying down made him feel too vulnerable. He made his way to the doorway, where he abruptly stopped, hearing Neroon's voice. 

"Rathenn, Marcus appears to be growing stronger and he has been sleeping soundly for the last four hours, but I am still concerned about his health. He has been drifting in and out of consciousness for three days now." Neroon looked closely at the monitor, which showed him Rathenn's face.

"Then he should be growing better shortly. Sinclair was also ill for three days. Make sure he continues to rest. Marcus was not in the best condition to begin with and we have to be careful not to expose him to unnecessary risks. We need him." Rathenn smiled pleased. "And how are you doing, Neroon? Have you come to terms with your new task?"

Neroon shrugged his shoulders. "The prospect of gaining leadership of the Warrior Caste makes it easier to attend to my duties."

Marcus involuntarily sucked in his breath. So that was why Neroon was putting up with him. Rathenn had promised him command of the Warrior Caste. But didn't Neroon know better than to trust Rathenn, who would promise one thing and then turn it around? Sinclair had told him how devious Rathenn was and obviously Neroon had walked into the trap that Rathenn had set up for him. But at least now he had his answers. Now he knew Neroon's hidden agenda! He was about to turn away when Neroon's voice broke the silence once more. 

"But I have to admit to feeling more worried than I should."

"Worried about what?" Rathenn sounded puzzled. 

"About Marcus." Neroon paused to gather his thoughts. "When I agreed to act as his aide it was mostly because I craved leadership of my caste, but..."

"Something has changed?" Rathenn did his best to hide his amusement. 

Neroon shrugged again. "I am not sure. I worry about Marcus for some elusive reason. He is only human and his health should not matter to me, but it does."

Marcus raised an eyebrow; that was unexpected, Neroon admitting he cared about a human! Compelled, he continued to listen. 

"Why do you think that is?" asked Rathenn, feeling curious. 

Neroon's expression revealed his disbelief. "I cannot explain it. Maybe it is because we fought to the death once and I let him live. According to Minbari custom I am responsible for his safety now." Neroon suddenly eyed Rathenn suspiciously. "Rathenn?"

"I admit that particular custom was one reason why I wanted you as Marcus' aide. You let him live, he is now your charge. Denn'sha is to the death, Neroon. You did not take his life; I always wanted to know why."

Neroon felt uncomfortable and decided to change their topic. "I will contact you when he regains consciousness. Are there any urgent Ranger matters that he should attend to?"

"Nothing that cannot wait until he has grown stronger." Rathenn nodded. "The Warrior Caste is biding its time. Your presence at Marcus' side confuses them and they are still discussing the matter, but you had better be prepared when they finally reach a decision. They might act swift and unexpected. Stay close to Marcus, do not let him out of your sight."

Marcus drew in a deep breath. So Neroon had been chosen as his aide for several reasons. Rathenn expected the Warrior Caste to dispose of him and Neroon was here to prevent that from happening. Briefly, he felt angry; he could take care of himself. He didn't need a bodyguard who was also his babysitter! He was a trained Ranger who...

Who was basically a cripple. He bowed his head, realizing the truth. There was no way that he could fight off a trained Minbari warrior. He had lost fighting Neroon and he had been in prime condition back then. Handicapped like this he was an easy target. 

Having heard enough, he made his way back to his bed and sat down. Emotions swept through him. He didn't know how he felt about learning Neroon's hidden motives, but then again, the Minbari had also admitted to worrying about him; that was the one thing that didn't make sense, Neroon worrying about him. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Neroon unexpectedly entered his room. The Minbari's expression was unreadable and he looked all business. Marcus forced himself to act composed and in control. 

"You are awake, very good." Neroon smiled smugly. The human was stronger than he looked, which pleased him. "You have been ill these last three days, but you seem better now. Would you like something to eat?"

Marcus shook his head. "No." He really wanted to discuss everything he had just learned, but that meant admitting to eavesdropping. He decided not to address this now when he still felt weak and he lay back down, closing his eyes. "Wake me in one hour. Then we can go through the latest reports."

Neroon wanted to protest; one hour wouldn't be enough for Marcus to regain his strength.

"That's an order, Neroon. Now leave me alone." He needed to think about everything he had learned. 

Neroon disliked being ordered to leave, but realized he couldn't openly go against Marcus' commands. "I will wake you in one hour," he promised and left the room, feeling somewhat confused. Something about Marcus was different, he just couldn't label it... yet. 

Marcus tried to find some semblance of inner peace. He could deal with Neroon later, first he had to rest and let his body recuperate; in a few hours the duties of Ranger One would await him and he would make decisions that could cost his men's lives. And what about Neroon? Later, he decided, he'd deal with the Minbari later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I refuse to send in James alone. I'd be signing his death warrant if I agreed to this. There has to be another way to obtain the information we're after." Marcus shook his head. He didn't know this particular Ranger, but that didn't matter. "Maybe someone can infiltrate this organization before sending in James. Someone could go undercover to help him escape after he stole the information. He needs a way out."

Rathenn's eyes narrowed. Delenn had never put up this much of a fight when sending a Ranger on a suicide mission. "With all due respect, but we have to act quickly. Of course it is unfortunate that obtaining this information might cost the Ranger his life, but..."

Marcus shook his head. "I won't sign that order." Rathenn probably regretted making him Ranger One, but he didn't care. Rathenn had dug his own grave. "I agree that being a Ranger involves certain risks, but every Ranger should have the chance to make it out alive." 

Rathenn sighed; this wasn't going as planned. Marcus was fighting him on almost every mission and he hadn't expected that. The problem was that Marcus was Ranger One and outranked him. "We will put ourselves at a disadvantage by sending someone undercover first, wasting precious time."

"Just do it." Marcus leaned back in to the comfort of his chair and briefly closed his eyes. His body ached and his right side felt cramped. "Anything else?"

"Several clan leaders of the Warrior Caste requested an audience. They want to talk to you and see what kind of man is leading the Rangers."

"What do you advise?" Marcus forced himself to look at Rathenn. "Should I talk to them?"

Rathenn felt conflicted. "Under normal circumstances I would advise you to talk to them, but..." Rathenn licked his lips, unable to hide some of his unease. "There are rumors that they might try to harm you. They are convinced that a Minbari should lead the Rangers, not a human. They never really accepted Sinclair or Delenn and they still want one of their own in command of the Rangers."

"Someone like Neroon for example?" Studying Rathenn, Marcus tried to read the expression in the Minbari's eyes. "Tell me again, why is he my aide? The other way around would make more sense." 

Rathenn tried to appear relaxed, but he realized that Marcus was on to him. "Neroon will never lead the Rangers."

Marcus allowed a grin and bit down the pain it caused him. "How about leading the Warrior Caste? Ever thought of that?" Rathenn's cornered expression made him feel confident. "Because that's what I think is going on. You offered him the Warrior Caste if he acted as my aide for some time. What about one cycle? By then the Warrior Caste would have settled down and you could move Neroon into place... but I doubt you will keep your promise. You don't have that power within the Warrior Caste. You're playing Neroon, and I wonder why."

Surprised, Rathenn frowned. He hadn't thought Marcus would ever figure this out and if he did certainly not this quickly. What would work best? The truth or some obfuscation? Marcus was waiting for an answer and Rathenn made his decision. "Do you wish to know the truth?"

Marcus nodded his head. "Yes." He had to determine whether he still wanted Neroon around or if it was better to let the Minbari go. He couldn't rely on someone with a hidden agenda. 

"I did as Valen ordered me." 

"Valen?" Marcus raised an eyebrow. "How did Sinclair get involved in this?"

"Through time and space I managed to stay in contact with him and he gives me certain instructions," revealed Rathenn reluctantly.

"What?" Marcus leaned forward and cringed when his right side reminded him not to move unexpectedly. "Sinclair told you to do this?"

Rathenn shrugged apologetically. "When Delenn died I expected Sheridan to lead the Rangers, but Sinclair told me that you are destined to succeed Delenn. He also told me that Neroon would play an important part in your life and that he should be close at all times."

Marcus sat back, frowning. "I always knew Sinclair was manipulative, but this? And why Neroon?" 

"Let me ask you a question in return. What do you think of Neroon? Do you enjoy being around him?" 

"Enjoy?" Marcus' frown grew deeper. "He's barely tolerable." 

Rathenn laughed softly. "He does not give in easily, cannot be pushed around... He is your equal in these things. You are evenly matched."

"Hum, I don't see it quite that way, but I guess to you it makes sense." Marcus considered Rathenn's words. "Again, why do you want to know I 'enjoy' having him around?"

"Valen hinted that there is a special bond between Neroon and you, but you simply have not realized that yet."

"A special bond?" Marcus released a deep sigh. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Unfortunately, Valen did not give me permission to reveal all details to you, but he did tell me that Neroon and you will walk The Path of Life together."

"The Path of Life?" Marcus was flabbergasted. "What are you saying?" The Path of Life was commonly used by Minbari as a synonym for marital life. No way Neroon and he were destined for something like that! "You can't be serious."

"I am merely following Valen's orders," said Rathenn smugly, growing more confident again. "You may need to explore your feelings more in depth. Neroon's and your destiny are intertwined and I doubt you can change that."

"But I love Susan... Why... I don't understand. Why would Jeff think I..." Rubbing his brow, Marcus didn't feel up to this conversation any longer. He had pushed himself beyond his limits by demanding to take of Ranger matters now; he should have rested instead.

Rathenn rose from the couch, seeing Marcus' fatigue. "We can discuss this another time. Right now you should rest. Let me summon Neroon..."

Marcus shook his head. "No, I want to be alone... I need to think this over." 

"As you wish." Rathenn walked over to the doorway. "I suggest you do not fight this. Your destiny lies with the Rangers and with Neroon at your side. Let things happen."

Marcus closed his eyes, shutting Rathenn out; a monster of a headache was building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon finally entered one hour later, worried that Marcus hadn't send for him yet. Rathenn had told him that Marcus had appeared tired and as he entered the darkened room, he immediately heard the soft sigh escaping Marcus' lips. Determined, he made his way over to his charge without calling for the lights. Minbari eyes were excellently adapted to the dark and he saw Marcus sitting in the chair, slightly hunched. "Marcus?" 

"Not now, Neroon..." Marcus tried to push away the headache, but failed. 

"You are not feeling well." Neroon wondered what to do. "Lying down would help you relax."

"I don't want to move," objected Marcus, but quickly realized Neroon had made a valid point. "Are there any more Ranger matters I have to attend to?"

"No, you covered everything with Rathenn. It is time to rest." Neroon waited for Marcus to get to his feet and then guided him to his bedroom, helping him to lie down. "Rathenn did not look pleased when he left." He couldn't help inquiring about their conversation, even if it didn't concern him, he was still interested. 

"We talked about Sinclair..." Marcus stretched his cramped body and sighed, falling into the comfort of the mattress.

"Sinclair?" Neroon didn't expect that one. Looking at Marcus, he saw that the human was on the verge of falling asleep due to exhaustion. Marcus wouldn't put up much of a fight and probably tell him what he wanted to know. "What about Sinclair?"

"A special bond..." Marcus whispered the words while drifting closer to sleep. 

"A bond?" Those words didn't make much sense; he needed Marcus to explain them to him. 

"Your destiny and mine... The Path of Life... Jeff's meddling again... Should have known..." Marcus finally fell asleep. 

Neroon however, was left with an even bigger mystery. The Path of Life? What did that mean? Marcus and he weren't mates. Confused, his brow grew furrowed. Count on Sinclair to complicate this matter. Briefly, for some elusive reason, he imagined how it be to have Marcus for a mate. 

He quickly shook his head. No, that would never work out. Marcus was human, not Minbari. Sinclair must be wrong. After covering Marcus with a blanket, he left the room to ponder his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're exhausting yourself, Marcus, and you know it!" Displeased, Stephen Franklin finished his tests. "You just recovered from that poison Rathenn fed you and now you're running yourself ragged. I seriously urge you to rest regularly and if necessary I will order Neroon to make sure you rest!"

Neroon nodded his head, extremely pleased. "I will." 

The comment made Marcus frown. He was getting frustrated by their attitude. He was a grown man and knew when to stop and rest and it wasn't time yet! He was about to tell Stephen to back off when the doctor leaned in closer to lock eyes with him. 

"Listen, Marcus. I know you like to push yourself to your limits, but you reached them. Your body won't take much more and when it shuts down, you're in trouble." Stephen sighed. "I wish you'd let me regenerate the skin tissue and work on the damage done to the optic nerve. Why are you so stubborn?"

Neroon failed to hide his surprise. Regenerate skin tissue? Work on the optic nerve? "Are you saying that you can restore Marcus' vision and his skin tissue?" Cocking his head, he glared at Marcus. 

Feeling defensive, Marcus returned the glare to the best of his ability, but it ended up being a lopsided grin. "Don't start with me!"

Stephen ignored Marcus and focused on Neroon. "Very true. I can repair most of the damage, but this stubborn, pig headed Ranger won't let me!"

Neroon drew in a deep breath, praying for patience. "Why, Marcus?"

Marcus averted his eyes and turned away from the two men. "That's my call."

Neroon stalked toward Marcus and when the Ranger didn't acknowledge him, he moved about until Marcus was forced to look at him. "Why?"

Marcus shrugged. "I deserve it for failing Delenn." 

Both Stephen and Neroon held their breath, finally hearing the honest answer. Stephen was the first to react. "Marcus, you're obviously feeling guilty, which is understandable. Delenn meant a lot to you and to know she's dead is hard on you, but... You're not responsible for her death. She made her own choice. Don't take that away from her." 

Marcus looked up and made eye contact with Stephen. Tears simmered in his eyes. "I'm a Ranger, Stephen. We live and die for the One and I failed her."

Neroon nudged Stephen out of the way so he could step in. "I was present when Delenn died, Marcus. You served her best, stayed with her in the circle when the Starfire consumed her. You were prepared to die with her, but the Starfire spared you and did not take your life, only Delenn's sacrifice was needed. Accept it."

For one moment, Marcus hated Neroon. "You're no Ranger. You can't understand!"

"I am a warrior, Marcus. I live by the same code of honor as you do. You acted honorably and made the right decisions."

"It's survivor's guilt," interrupted Stephen. "Delenn wouldn't want you to be in unnecessary pain, Marcus."

Marcus sighed deeply. He didn't stand a chance when they teamed up against him. 

"Marcus, come to the med lab tomorrow and we will talk some more about repairing the damage. Think it over tonight and when you have questions about the procedure you can ask them in the morning." Stephen smiled. "Marcus, Delenn would want you to heal."

Marcus couldn't deny the truth in that statement. "Maybe."

"He will be there," said Neroon. "If necessary I will take him there."

Marcus glared at Neroon. He hated the smug grin on the Minbari's face when Neroon assumed command of the situation. "It's my decision."

"But I trust you to make the right decision, Marcus," whispered Neroon, still standing close to the Ranger. The burned skin didn't disgust him, instead he remembered a time when the skin had been smooth, when that smile had possessed an impish quality. Suddenly something returned to him. The Path of Life... Were they meant to deepen, strengthen their relationship? Were they bound to be mates for life? What did Sinclair know that they didn't? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon carefully hid his grin. Marcus was trying to stall getting to the med lab, but he wasn't giving in. Once Stephen had told him that the damage the Starfire had done could be fixed he was determined to see Marcus healed. Marcus walked next to him, trying to slow him down. 

"Why are you so reluctant to talk to the doctor?" As a warrior he understood how important battle scars were, but Marcus was taking it too far. 

"I really don't know," said Marcus, avoiding the real topic. "Just nervous I guess." Using his cane, he made his way down the corridor. "You don't have to escort me; I won't run away."

Neroon cocked his head. If only he could believe that. "I will wait until the doctor finished his tests and then I will walk you back to your quarters. You are not escaping me, Marcus. I can tell you are up to something. 

Marcus hesitated when he finally arrived at the med lab. He had no desire to subject to Stephen's tests and poking, but Neroon's glare pushed him on. 

"Ah, you're right on time," said Stephen and guided Marcus to one of the exam rooms. Then he turned to address Neroon. "You can pick him up in two hours. He still tires easily and he'll need to rest by then."

"Very well," replied Neroon. "I will return in two hours." In the mean time he could work out and take a long, hot bath so he would be up to dealing with Marcus' tricks again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neroon?" Rathenn moved out of the shadows and approached the warrior. "Where is Marcus?"

 

"In the med lab, well looked after by Doctor Franklin and his staff. I am joining him again in one hour." Neroon had worked out and was now on his way to enjoy his bath. Seeing Rathenn in the exercise area surprised him. "Did something happen?" 

Rathenn masked his nervousness. "I have reason to assume that some members of the Warrior Caste are planning to make their move. My informants told me that two members of the Wind Swords arrived at the station today and then disappeared. They have gone into hiding."

Neroon nodded his head. "I understand. I will be alert." He was picking up Marcus right after he had taken a very short shower, just to remove his sweat. "Do you have any idea how they might try to stop Marcus?"

"They are trained warriors, but I doubt they will risk a head-on confrontation. They might act secretly, when you expect it the least."

"I will be prepared," vowed Neroon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon paced the waiting area. He wanted Marcus close, not tucked away in an exam room. He doubted the Wind Swords would try anything in the med lab, but he couldn't rule it out completely. 

"Neroon? Make sure he rests. Marcus had a very busy morning." Stephen Franklin walked up to Neroon, followed by Marcus. 

Neroon looked up to meet Marcus' gaze and sucked in his breath involuntarily. Part of Marcus' face had been restored to its former smooth texture. The throat, chin and cheekbone were smooth again. Only Marcus' forehead was still marred. 

"I want him back in here the same time tomorrow. We will work on the skin tissue first." Stephen smiled, pleased, and left them alone. 

Neroon met Marcus' probing glance. "You should have done this right after the incident with the Starfire."

Marcus shrugged. "I don't really care about how I look, Neroon."

Neroon bit his lip. Why was Marcus this stubborn? "You need to rest now. I am sure the treatment drained you." He noticed the way Marcus was swaying on his feet, barely keeping his balance. If it hadn't been for the cane he could have reached out to support the Ranger, but Marcus used the cane on purpose so he could walk unaided. His need to be close to Marcus baffled Neroon. He hadn't felt this way before. Was there some truth to Valen's words after all?

They left the med lab and entered one of the many corridors that made up the bowels of Babylon 5. Neroon mentally debated if he should tell Marcus about the possible threat the two Wind Swords presented and decided to postpone telling Marcus until they had reached his quarters.

Marcus remained quiet, feeling confused. Looking in to a mirror and finding part of his face restored had felt great, but then he had remembered his failure. He realized that he wasn't responsible for Delenn's death; he had done his best, but inwardly he wondered if he shouldn't have done things differently so Delenn would still be alive now. 

They were halfway to their quarters when a violent explosion rocked the corridor. Neroon acted at once, grabbed Marcus and pushed him away from the starting fire. "In here!" He opened the door to a deserted cargo hold area and quickly closed it behind them. Now he knew the two Wind Swords didn't plan on fighting fair. 

Marcus who'd had the wind knocked out of him, glared at Neroon. "What was that about?"

"The Warrior Caste does not approve of you being Ranger One." Neroon heard footfalls in the corridor and realized their attackers were still close. He carefully considered his options; he could probably defeat them when it came down to pike fighting, but his first priority was Marcus' safety. "I will find you a place to hide and then I will alert security." He couldn't leave Marcus' side. 

"Hide?" Indignant, Marcus glared at Neroon. "I'm not hiding!"

Suddenly the footfalls came to a stop and Neroon turned around, listening closely. A moment later it sounded like the two warriors were retreating. That didn't make sense! 

Suddenly Marcus shivered against him and only then did he realize he was still holding Marcus close, one arm wrapped around the Ranger's waist and the other around Marcus' shoulder. He barely repressed the urge to pull him even closer. What was going on and why did Valen's words haunt him? The Path of Life? Mates? Marcus and he?

"What's going on?" Marcus shivered again, growing cold in spite of his warm uniform. 

Neroon returned his attention to Marcus and frowned. "You look cold."

"I feel cold..." Marcus' teeth chattered loudly. "Can we go now?" Had it been this cold in here when they had entered? He didn't think so. 

"Of course." Neroon pushed the button to open the door but nothing happened. A malfunction? He pressed it again, harder and longer this time, but nothing happened. "They sabotaged the mechanism so the door won't open. We are stuck in here."

"That's not what I want to hear." Marcus sighed and stepped away from Neroon, increasing the distance between them. "Now what?"

Neroon gritted his teeth. This was his fault. He should have expected something like this. "I will try to short circuit it and hopefully security will send someone to check on it." But that could take hours. "Rathenn expects us in one hour. When we do not show up he will alert security... We have to endure until then." But Neroon noticed something else that disturbed him. The room temperature was still dropping. 

Marcus awkwardly wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned against the cold wall, wishing he could pace instead, but he had lost his cane. One hour in this cold. He could do that; he had endured worse. He vividly remembered lying in the dark of Downbelow after Neroon had beaten him within an inch of his life. 

Neroon realized their predicament. Marcus was still recovering, weak, and the cold could do great harm, if he let it. He had to find a way to keep Marcus warm until security found them. He slipped out of his long black cloak and walked over to the Ranger. 

"What are you doing? I don't need your cloak!" Marcus was tempted to shake the damn thing off when Neroon draped it over his shoulders, but the Minbari's expression stopped him. 

"You need to stay warm until they get here and it is my duty to make sure you survive." Neroon sat on his heels and removed the casing so he could work on the mechanism beneath it, hoping to short circuit it. It took him long minutes, but then sparks buzzed through the room. 

"That should draw their attention." Feeling pleased, he rose to his feet, but the smile faded seeing Marcus shivering violently. The room temperature had dropped past freezing point and continued to drop rapidly. There was only one thing he could do. "We should share our body heat." He motioned Marcus to come closer. 

"Oh no." Marcus shook his head. "I'm doing fine." 

"Marcus, you are Ranger One. You cannot take the risk of freezing to death. Sharing body heat is a simple survival technique and you know it." Not waiting for Marcus to accept the invitation he moved toward the Ranger and enfolded him in his arms. "Now we will sit down."

Marcus wanted to argue, but the cold was permeating his bones and making him shake. Neroon's suggestion was logical and sharing body heat might be their only chance at survival. Giving in reluctantly, he allowed Neroon to pull him down. The Minbari sat down cross-legged, tucking him in the space between his legs and then pulled him to his chest. For some reason he felt like a child who couldn't take of himself and he resented that sensation. 

In spite of Marcus' obvious reluctance to sharing their body heat, Neroon pulled him even closer. "This should work." He hoped the temperature would stop dropping, but it didn't feel that way. 

Feeling Marcus this close felt odd and he concentrated on this sensation. The long dark hair danced against his face and he inhaled its scent, realizing he liked it. Marcus still felt cold and he began rubbing the Ranger's arms, trying to create some warmth. 

Marcus allowed it, knowing he couldn't talk Neroon out of it anyway. The Minbari was determined to keep him alive... and warm. He had to admit being held felt kind of nice now that he had made his peace with it. Stephen's tests and the treatment had worn him down and he rested his head against Neroon's shoulder involuntarily. This felt nice.

Neroon smiled against the dark locks, letting his mind and body react to Marcus' closeness. He liked the Ranger's scent, enjoyed holding him and to his surprise his groin stirred. His eyes narrowed, wondering if he should increase the distance between them. Marcus was so close that he had to feel his arousal! 

But Marcus was dozing off and no longer alert. It gave Neroon a chance to focus on the sensations raging through his body, which was telling him that it liked having Marcus this close. By Valen, was he attracted to Marcus? An amused smile rumbled at the back of his throat. So they were destined to walk the Path of Life together? How had Sinclair known this would happen? 

Neroon fingered a strand of dark hair as he wondered about his next step. Berating himself, he realized that their next step was getting out of here alive and not courting Marcus! Not yet anyway!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pitiful moan that left Marcus' lips immediately caught Neroon's attention. Cursing privately, he wished the room temperature would stop dropping. He was feeling cold as well and tiny ice crystals had formed on Marcus' face. The human couldn't take much more of this cold. 

Acting instinctively, Neroon returned to rubbing Marcus' arms, legs and chest, hoping to create some additional warmth. What was taking Rathenn so long? His inner clock told him that at least ninety minutes had passed. They should have found them by now!

"Neroon? Don't worry about it." 

Surprised at hearing Marcus' voice, Neroon met his gaze. "I thought you were asleep."

Marcus smiled gently. "I was, until you woke me up. I mean it, it's fine. This isn't your fault."

Curious, Neroon studied the Ranger closely. "I am not just your aide. Rathenn assigned me as your bodyguard as well. I knew the Wind Swords were up to something and I walked right in to the trap. This is my fault."

"Neroon, this is as much your fault as Delenn's death is mine." Marcus shrugged carefully. "We're not to blame." Neroon's brilliant smile took him aback. "What?"

"You are finally accepting the truth, good." Neroon had hoped Marcus would stop wallowing in self pity.

"Well, it's easy now that we're going to die." Marcus briefly closed his eyes. "They're not going to find us, they're probably not even looking for us. Of all the ways I thought I would die, freezing to death never occurred to me." 

"We are not going to die in here!" Neroon suddenly exploded with passion. "I will make sure we get out of here alive. You might have given up, but I have not!"

Surprise showed on Marcus' face, as he never expected that emotional outburst. "Neroon, there's no way out."

"I won't let you die!"

"Why does that matter that much to you? Just because Rathenn tricked you in to guarding me?" 

Neroon let the 'tricked you' remark go. "It is my duty to ensure your safety."

Marcus cocked his head questioningly. "Is that it? Why do I feel like there's more?"

Neroon felt trapped and wondered how to react. Yes, there was more, Marcus was right about that, but he had just discovered those feelings himself, how could he entrust them to Marcus at this fragile moment? "Maybe there's more."

"And what's that?" Marcus recalled another moment in time when Neroon had fought a revelation and he hoped the Minbari wouldn't put up a fight this time. 

Neroon was tempted to avert his eyes, but felt Marcus deserved eye contact during this intimate moment. "I might feel attracted to you."

Marcus smiled in spite of being surprised. "You might be attracted? You're not sure then?" It wasn't fair to play Neroon this way, but he enjoyed seeing the warrior squirm. So, Neroon had feelings for him? He hadn't expected that one. 

"I only recently discovered my feelings for you and I am still not sure how deep they go." Neroon had never wanted to reveal his feelings for Marcus in this way and certainly not now, but he didn't see a way out of it. "Rathenn promised me leadership of the Warrior Caste if I served as your aide for one cycle, but... I grew concerned about you and I enjoy your closeness."

"Yes, I noticed that." Marcus wasn't sure whether to feel offended or flattered by Neroon's attention. The Minbari's erection pressed against his side. "I don't really know what to say."

Neroon nodded his head. "That is understandable. I did not plan to fall in love with you, it just happened."

"And now that we're about to die you figured you'd get it off your chest." In spite of his confusion Marcus realized that making this admission must have been difficult for Neroon and the Minbari deserved an honest answer. "Neroon, during these last few days I learned to value you as a friend, a fellow warrior, but I don't know if it goes further. I have feelings for Susan Ivanova and I never had a thing for men."

Although it wasn't the answer Neroon wanted to hear, he accepted it... for now. He no longer doubted that Sinclair was right, that they were meant to be mates, but he would give Marcus time to see the truth. 

"So this is the end. Well, it could have been worse." Marcus had lost all feeling in his body and wondered if the cold was affecting Neroon as well. "Although we were off to a bad start, I think we would have become good friends, had we been given the necessary time." He stopped fighting the cold and rubbed his icy cold face against Neroon's chest. "Maybe once I'm dead they will ask you to lead the Rangers... Maybe then you'll get what you always wanted." Drained, he drifted away from consciousness and into a deep sleep. 

"I do not wish to lead the Rangers any longer. I do not want to be in command of the Warrior Caste," said Neroon, realizing with sadness in his heart that Marcus couldn't hear him any longer. "Sinclair must have seen the future for I think he was right. All I want is you." 

The cold finally got to Neroon as well. Closing his eyes, he bestowed a kiss on Marcus' dark hair and rested his chin on the Ranger's shoulder. Maybe Marcus was right and help would come too late. In that case, he decided, he wanted to die holding Marcus in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus, damn it, open your eyes!" 

The loud voice first startled and then irritated him. He had thought that no one would bother him in death... and why did that voice sound like Stephen Franklin's?

"Marcus, I know you can hear me!" 

"Bloody hell..." Marcus cracked one eye open in protest. "Leave me alone..." 

"Good." Stephen smiled relieved. "He's still with us." 

Marcus managed to concentrate on Stephen, suddenly realizing that he was in the med lab. "How did I get here?" The last thing he remembered was being too cold to stay awake. Then another chilling realization hit. "And where's Neroon?" The Minbari's admission still echoed in his ears and he looked about frantically. Not finding Neroon present, panic burned his insides and its strength surprised him. "Stephen, where's Neroon?"

"He's in the next room, Marcus." Stephen chuckled. "I didn't know you cared."

Marcus was taken aback as well. "I didn't know it either." The panic ebbed away and he realized he had to deal with his feelings later, but first he needed an update from Stephen. "How bad is it?"

"I'm severely tempted to keep you overnight," admitted Stephen. "But as long as you promise to rest I'll release you in to Neroon's care."

"Then he must be just fine," mused Marcus. If Stephen felt comfortable entrusting him to Neroon, the Minbari couldn't be in a bad way. "How's Neroon?"

"Already threatening my staff," joked Stephen. "The cold didn't really affect him. We found you just in time."

"You could have shown up a little earlier." Marcus shivered, remembering the terrible cold. 

"Just be grateful that Michael realized something was wrong. He located you at the cargo hold and got you out. I don't know who locked you up in there but they set the room temperature to drop at regular intervals. You were lucky to make it out alive."

Sudden commotion at the doorway stopped Stephen from berating his patient for putting himself in such danger. Looking up, Stephen easily identified the source of the noise. Neroon was shrugging off a medic and strode into the exam room. 

"Stop fussing over me! I do not need medical attention! Marcus, how are you doing?" Neroon approached his charge and quickly checked the Ranger over with a studying glance. 

"Still a bit cold, but I'm fine." Marcus swung his legs toward the floor and managed to get to his feet. "Stephen, I assume we're free to go?"

"I'll drop by later..." Stephen let them go, realizing they would only harass the medical staff if he insisted they stay any longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus had made himself comfortable on the couch after listening to Rathenn for fifteen long minutes. The Minbari advisor had seemed shaken, but relieved that the Wind Swords had failed in their task. Rathenn had left with a warning, addressing Neroon, urging the warrior to be more careful in the future. 

Neroon was now pacing the living area. The frown on Neroon's face told Marcus that the Minbari was brooding. To be honest, he had some thinking to do as well. Neroon's admission that he was attracted to him, still confused Marcus. Maybe talking about it would clear things up. "Neroon?"

"Yes?" Neroon stopped pacing and looked at Marcus. 

"I want to talk to you."

Neroon nodded once and then sat down on the opposite couch. "About?"

"About what you said when we thought we were going to die."

Neroon immediately understood. "My feelings have not changed since then."

"I simply don't get it," admitted Marcus. "You dislike humans, you nearly killed me and Rathenn had to promise you command of the Warrior Caste to make you accept being my aide. You obviously didn't care a great deal about me. What changed?"

Neroon sighed. "I do not know what changed. I found myself worrying about your health and I feel a strong urge to keep you safe. When I inhale your scent my body reacts, craving you. It baffles me as well."

Marcus considered the answer carefully. "So where does this leave us?"

"I want permission to court you."

Marcus nearly choked on the tea he was sipping. "You want what?" 

"I want permission to court you," repeated Neroon calmly. 

Marcus placed his cup of tea on the coffee table and stared blindly at Neroon. "You’ve lost your mind."

"And why is that?"

"Look at me!" Marcus flinched after uttering those words. "I'm human! I'm a cripple. Even if Stephen manages to restore the surface, I'll always be hampered by my injuries!" 

"Your scars are a part of you. They have their own appeal. They remind me how loyal you are, although you are sometimes a bit too stubborn for your own good."

"What? Neroon!" Marcus shook his head. "It'll never work. You're Minbari and I'm human."

Neroon leaned forward. "Sheridan and Delenn worked out."

Marcus cringed at hearing her name, but he pushed back the memory of her death. "This is madness."

Neroon got to his feet and walked over to Marcus where he sat on his heels in front of the Ranger. "Rathenn thinks we suit each other. Sinclair thinks we are destined to walk the Path of Life together and personally I think they are right. We are good for each other."

"You're serious!" Marcus hadn't realized just how serious until now. 

"Yes. Unless your feelings for Ivanova are too deep, then I will stop pursuing you."

Confused, Marcus simply stared at Neroon. "I don't know what to say."

"Listen to your heart, Marcus." Neroon didn't have any other advice to offer.

Marcus' thoughts drifted to Susan, realizing that she had never shown any interest in him despite his efforts to draw her attention. Susan Ivanova was out of his reach, in a different galaxy as Stephen had phrased it. What good was there in holding on to something that would never be? And then there was Neroon, who genuinely seemed to care about him. The choice shouldn't be so hard and in the end, it wasn't. "You have my permission." Bugger, he had no idea what he had just agreed to!

Neroon's smug smile broadened and reached his eyes. "I won't disappoint you." Reaching for Marcus' left hand, he gently took hold of it and placed it on his chest. Now that Marcus' hand covered his heart, Neroon looked up again. "I will court you according to Minbari custom and I hope to win your respect and love."

Marcus' heart missed a beat, hearing those words. "You already have my respect."

"Then I only have to win your love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was the last report." Neroon made all necessary notes and put the report on the pile with the others. Marcus was now up to date with all Ranger affairs and as he looked up, he found that paying attention had taken its toll on Marcus who looked pale and tired. Maybe Marcus needed some fresh air. "Would you like to visit the gardens? I was told that several flowers are in bloom and the fresh air might do you some good."

Marcus looked at Neroon closely. Ten days had passed since he had given Neroon permission to court him and since then things had started to change. "Are you saying that as my aide or..."

"Your possible lover," finished Neroon for him. "I would welcome some peace and quiet as well." He was quickly getting used to seeing Marcus' unmarred face again. Stephen had managed to repair the facial tissue damage and had now started working on the damaged tissue on Marcus' arm and chest. The physician had assured him that the signs of Marcus' suffering would disappear, but the Ranger would always be in some discomfort and wielding a pike again was out of the question. 

Marcus drew in a deep breath; it was a long walk to the gardens, but Neroon seemed eager to go. One thing he had always thought important in a relationship was to give and take in turn. Now it was his time to give Neroon his moment in the gardens. "We'll go."

"Excellent!" Neroon collected Marcus' brown/red cloak that revealed his status as Ranger One and helped him slip in to it. He figured the walk to the gardens would tire Marcus and once they got back he would insist the Ranger rest. 

Marcus allowed Neroon to guide him outside and he didn't comment when Neroon's hand settled on the small of his back. At first, he had found it disturbing, but now he accepted the touch, knowing it was affection and concern that made Neroon reach out. 

"Have you ever been to the gardens before?" asked Neroon curiously. 

"No, I never had the time..." Or the desire to go there. Before Neroon had entered his life he had buried himself in work. Only Neroon was making him slow down when he needed a rest. 

It took them several minutes to cover the distance and when they reached the gardens, Neroon immediately steered Marcus to a bench, urging him to sit down. 

Marcus took a seat and Neroon slipped into place beside him, keeping his hand in place. 

"And now what?" 

"Now we enjoy the fragrances, sounds and peace." Neroon scanned their surroundings, making sure the two elusive Wind Swords weren't in sight. Garibaldi hadn't located them yet and the danger remained. 

As the minutes passed, Marcus had to admit Neroon was right. It was peaceful here. Exhaling deeply, he cleared and then filled his lungs with air which was heavy with sweet fragrances. 

"You like it here," realized Neroon and wished he had suggested this at an earlier point. 

"It's peaceful here." Marcus relaxed, enjoying the fragrances... and Neroon's closeness. "I've been thinking..."

"That is dangerous," joked Neroon. 

Marcus grinned and shook his head. One thing he really liked about Neroon was the Minbari's sense of humor. "I thought you would be much harder to live with, but you're actually pleasant company."

"Is that a compliment?" Neroon grinned wickedly. 

"Maybe." Marcus fumbled with the fabric of his cloak. "Are you still serious about this?"

"About what? Courting you?"

"Yes..." Marcus wavered. "About wanting me as your mate. I know that Minbari take a commitment very seriously and I don't know..."

Neroon silenced him. "Marcus, I want you as my mate. During the last few days I have only grown more convinced that we are good for each other." 

Nodding his head, Marcus averted his eyes. "I like you as well, but..."

"Friendship is an excellent basis for a relationship," said Neroon. "We should be friends first and lovers later."

Lovers... Hearing that word surprised Marcus. "You want us to be lovers?"

Neroon frowned. "I told you I wanted you as my mate, why are you surprised?"

Because being lovers or mates was something completely different to Marcus. "You want us to have... sex then?" 

Neroon laughed warmly. "Of course."

"Bugger..." Marcus licked his lips. "Neroon, I... I have never been with a man before and..."

"We are now discussing the future, Marcus. There is no rush to get there. Let us get to know each other, bond, be friends." Neroon studied Marcus. "Do I sense correctly that you made your decision? Are you willing to let this happen?"

Marcus nodded, nervously. "I think so. I don't know how to explain this, Neroon. I always hoped I would find love and dedication one day, but I never expected to really find it. This is quite a shock to me."

Neroon understood. "It is the burden of a warrior. We are not made to be lovers, we are warriors. But when love and passion finds us we must not close our eyes and turn away. We should embrace it instead."

Licking his lips, Marcus locked eyes with Neroon. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"What about a k...kiss?" Bloody hell, he hated the way he stuttered! 

Pleased, Neroon smiled. "I would love to oblige you..." Leaning in closer, he wrapped one arm around Marcus and brushed the other man's lips. 

Marcus wasn't sure what he expected to feel when Neroon kissed him, but it certainly wasn't excitement rushing through his body. 

Realizing Marcus wasn't pulling away, Neroon returned to claim the luscious lips and this time he deepened the kiss, tracing the inside of Marcus' lips. Marcus quivered in his arms and seeing the dilating pupils, he felt encouraged. "You liked that."

"Yes, I did," confirmed Marcus automatically, dazed. 

"We can do it again," hinted Neroon. 

"Yes, we could, but..." Marcus wasn't sure he wanted to be the center of attention. Maybe they should continue this in the privacy of his quarters? He was about to suggest that very thing when Neroon suddenly grabbed him and threw him onto the grass. "Hey!" This wasn't his idea of a first date! 

"Stay down!" Neroon covered Marcus with his own body while a sparkling dagger cut through the air. He didn't even flinch when it entered his back. 

Marcus suddenly realized that the Wind Swords were in the gardens as well and had finally made their move. Neroon had thrown him on to the grass to protect him, but now the heavy, bulky Minbari was pressing him down and making it hard for him to breathe. "Neroon, we need to find some cover. We're easy targets like this!" But Neroon didn't answer him and alarmed, his hands searched the Minbari's body. Encountering a warm, wet sensation on Neroon's back, he realized what had happened. Neroon had been hit. When his fingers next encountered the razor sharp blade his heart missed a beat. "Bloody hell!" 

Jolted into action, he rolled Neroon on to his side to check on the wound. It would be easy right now for the two Wind Swords to take him out, with his back towards them, but he had to check on Neroon! "Don't do this to me, Neroon..." 

Shouts coming from behind him attracted his attention and he watched Rathenn command his personal escort, ordering them to apprehend the attackers. Now that he no longer had to worry about the two Wind Swords, he focused on Neroon. The Minbari was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Blood pooled beneath him and told Marcus to hurry. He signaled Rathenn that Neroon was down and the Minbari advisor sent one of his men to alert the medical team. 

"Their healer will be here in a few minutes," said Rathenn while joining Marcus. He startled, realizing how much blood Neroon was losing, and offered to help. 

"Press this against his back." Marcus had ripped a piece of cloth from his cloak and told Rathenn where to apply the pressure. "I can't believe he did that!"

"What?" Rathenn applied the necessary pressure and the bleeding began to slow down. 

"That dagger was meant for me!" Marcus shook his head. "He isn't a bloody Ranger!" Only a Ranger would give his life for their leader. 

"He loves you."

Marcus shivered; he was beginning to fully realize that now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen was glad he had some good news for Marcus. Ever since they had brought Neroon in, Marcus had been nervous and obviously concerned. He recalled the time when they had been brought in suffering from hypothermia; back then Marcus had been concerned, but now it was even worse. 

"Stephen! How is he?" Marcus struggled to his feet. He had spent the last three hours in the waiting area, accompanied by Rathenn and Garibaldi. 

"He'll eventually make a complete recovery," said Stephen reassuringly. "Minbari are fast healers and I expect him to be back on his feet within two weeks, probably even less. The blade missed any vital organs and the only thing that weakened Neroon was the blood loss. He'll be just fine."

Marcus collapsed on to a chair. "Thank God." 

Rathenn and Garibaldi exchanged a glance. "I will look after him," offered Rathenn. 

Garibaldi, realizing his presence was no longer required left to deal with the two prisoners.  
Rathenn sat down next to Marcus and noticed the lines of fatigue etched on to the Ranger's brow. "You should rest."

Irritated, Marcus couldn't help sneering. "I wish everybody would stop telling me what to do!"

Stephen, realizing how tightly strung Marcus' nerves were, acted. "Would you like to see Neroon?"

"Can I?" Hope danced in Marcus' eyes as he almost jumped to his feet. 

"Sure." Seeing Marcus sway, Stephen steadied him and guided him to one exam room. "Five minutes, no longer. Neroon needs his rest."

Marcus nodded and entered the room. Neroon was lying on a tilted platform, hooked up to one IV and several monitors, but the amazing thing was that his eyes were open. Neroon was conscious! Marcus hurried to his side and sat down on the side of the bed. 

"Marcus..." Neroon managed to give Marcus a weak smile. "I was afraid they would get to you after I went down."

"Rathenn and Garibaldi moved in on them and they're in the brick now." Marcus suddenly realized that he had claimed Neroon's hand and was stroking the strong fingers. Anger rose inside him and he glared at Neroon. "Don't you ever do something foolish like that ever again!"

"Foolish?" Neroon grinned knowingly. 

"I don't want you to die for me! You're no Ranger!"

"But I am still bound by my code as a warrior. I protect the ones I love." 

That silenced Marcus briefly. Searching for words, he sighed in the end. "My heart stopped beating when you went down. At the time I didn't realize it but I was scared to lose you."

Neroon's grin turned into a warm smile. "Yes?" 

"I might be attracted to you as well," admitted Marcus beneath his breath, carefully looking about to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Maybe Sinclair was right and we're destined to grow old together."

Neroon nodded and cursed the pain that slithered through his back. "I would love to grow old with you." 

"It's funny," mused Marcus aloud. "You don't know what you have until you face losing it." Seeing Neroon's confused look, he explained. "I knew I had started to care for you, but when you went down... Only now can I identify the feelings that swept through me when I thought I had lost you. It's strange, even though we have only been together for such a short time I feel like I have known you all my life."

"Are you telling me that I also won your love?" Neroon slowly raised his right hand to caress Marcus' face. 

"I think so... Sinclair probably feels bloody pleased that his plans worked out." 

Neroon gently stroked the restored skin. "Rathenn will most certainly update him."

Gingerly, Marcus leaned in closer until his face hovered above Neroon's. "Mates?"

"Mates, and lovers, walking the Path of Life together," said Neroon, determinedly.

"I like that." Taking the initiative, Marcus claimed Neroon's lips.

Neroon parted his teeth willingly, allowing his lover in. It no longer mattered to him who led the Rangers or the Warrior Caste. The only thing that mattered was right here and he was determined to keep Marcus close for the rest of his life.

The end.  
July 2002


End file.
